I Want Love, Too: Leah's Story
by candyappleretto
Summary: Leah has been alone for the last ten years and is finally fed up with being the last lone "wolf". She's finally going to take control of her life, or is she? *Twilight Saga Spoilers*
1. The Last Bachelor, err, Bachelorette

Chapter One: The Last Bachelor, err, Bachelorette

Sitting here in my room, listening to my brother and his friends talking outside, feeling like even more of an outcast. It sucks when you're the only one that hasn't imprinted in a clan of werewolves. Jacob's getting ready to get married. Great, married to a filthy stinking, half-breed. Well, at least that means she doesn't smell completely terrible.

They're cheering. Can only mean one thing, boys night out is about to commence. I guess all I can do is grin and bear it… Crap. Who's knocking on my door?

I open the door and in walks the clan. "Hey Leah," my brother says as he claps me on the shoulder, "Whatcha doing all holed up in this room? You joinin' us for Jacob's last night of freedom before Nessie takes him away?"

"I'm not going away, just getting hitched, geez guys," Jacob said. "Besides, I'm hardly the last fool to engage in this type of behavior, there's always Seth and Cristina."

I rolled my eyes. I love how these guys pretended that one, I'm not female, and two, I'll never find my soul mate. Sure, I've dated and sure I've gone through a few good boyfriends… but I've never felt that spark, the one that hitches you to another man for the rest of their lives.

"Guys, I do have boobs," I said. "I'm a girl. It's called a bachelor's night for a reason… not bachelor's and their sorry girl leftovers."

"Yeah, Leah, we know that, but we just thought…" my brother started.

"Yeah, you didn't think… I'm a GIRL. I should be doing girl things. I just wish sometimes you guys would recognize that." I walked out of my room in a huff and slammed the door behind me.

Those damned boys. I just wanted to find somewhere to fit in. My hands were trembling and there was only one thing I could do. I walked out into the yard and shredded my last bit of clothing before running into the woods beyond my house.

_Impossible. I feel completely alone. I can't hang out with the girls because I don't know HOW to be a girl. I can't stand the vampires and our lives seem to be so intermingled with them as of lately that I can't freaking get away from them._

I run faster. I jump over river-endings and stomp through the high grass, just trying to release some of the pent up energy.

_What's worse is the guys see me as one of the guys. How can I ever find the one that I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with, when I can't get away from the men in my life already. I just want to be able to spend some time with a guy and actually know that I'm meant to be happy for the rest of my life. I just want to imprint. _

I stop when I come to the Canadian border. And that's when I hear the edict to stop all edicts. Jacob's voice rings in my head, _Leah, come home. _I try to continue walking but my legs won't go any further. I press my body, my full strength against some invisible force but there's no hope once the words were spoken.

_But I can't, _I think, _I can't come home because then I'll see your disappointed stares. I can't keep doing this Jacob. I can't keep pretending that I'm happy when I'm not…_ There was silence for a long while, but then I heard him speak again, _Leah, you know you are my best friend outside of Nessie and Bella. I trust you with my life. I just hope that someday you can trust me with yours._ And then all was silent. So I trade my wolf form for my human and decide to relax and think in peace for a while.

I sat near a brook, listening to the water trickle down between the rocks and thinking about what got me here. Ten years ago, this didn't seem like such a big deal. Jacob imprinted on Nessie and I thought it would take a lot longer for them to get together and get married. But they've been dating for two years, four in her life… it didn't seem like it would come this soon. Marriage. So now it's just me and my brother left and my brother is milestones ahead of me.

I don't even know if I can freaking imprint, or even freaking fall in love. I just so want to be secure and know that I am female. If there is one thing I've ever wanted was to be in love, get married and have babies. Having children is an unknown boundary for me considering my body is stuck in a time warp so thick that even God can't find me. What if I can't have children? What if my body doesn't change until I'm 40 and by then it's too late?

I shake my head to free the thoughts. It was quiet for a long time. And then I decided to go back home. I tremble into my wolf form and start to head back. _If I can't beat 'em, then I should join 'em. Besides, Jacob is right… we are best friends._ Suddenly, I hear laughing in my head, _Thanks, Leah, I love you too. _I smile and think back at him, _Yeah yeah, you big lug… let's go get your party on. See you soon._


	2. Intrigue

Chapter 2 – Intrigue

Partially because I'm a glutton for punishment and partially because I'm slightly jealous of the boys, but I tend to run with the pack (no pun intended) when it comes to the boys nights out. Tonight was just like any other. I get dressed to the nines, as I'm slowly learning how to park myself into something cute, shoes-dress-hot hair-and makeup.

Jacob insists to me constantly to allow Renesmee, Esme and Rosalie to take me shopping, to bring out the "girl" in me, but I just don't feel like it's necessary. Plus, spending more than the required time with stupid vampires and their spawn is not my idea of a good time. I'm more of the lone wolf as one would say… I'd rather spend time just hanging with my pack rather than go out of my way to protect or hang with the stinking bloodsuckers.

I look good tonight. Wearing my little black dress, high heels and my legs - looking long and slender for once in my life. Maybe tonight will be the night that the boys finally realize that there's a girl in the pack… Or if they don't, some other man around notices. That would be nice, let's just say. A knock on my door sounds followed by the oh-so-familiar laugh of Jacob Black.

"Hey flea-uh! Let's go," he knocks again before entering. "We've already started the party," he says as he hands me a beer and hugs me around my waste. "You always smell good." He says as I laugh and push him away.

"Jacob Black, you are the weirdest man I know," I laugh and poke him in the chest as I walk around to grab my purse from the bed. "I ALWAYS smell good… just because I'm a dog doesn't mean I have to smell like one. I believe I'm the only one that bathes when in form." I glare at him.

"Yeah, that's true… But women like the rugged smell of a man," he beat his chest and coughed.

"Yeah cause that's sexy," I said and laughed. I grab his hand and pull him to the door. "Come on ya big lug, we have a reservation to keep."

As we walk down the stairway, I hear whistles and catcalls from the pack below. "Watch out now men, your imprints and lovers (I added for the damned vamps), won't like this little display of affection too much now." I called back at them.

"OK, OK, simmer down men," Emmett, the big, cute, curly-haired vampire, said as he held up his hands and a bottle of tequila waved around. Seth and Brady passed out shot glasses to all in attendance while Emmett walked around the group pouring liquor into all our glasses. He came up to me and winked, "Ready girlfriend?" He said with his dimpled smile. "It's gonna be a night to remember."

He finished passing out the booze to all respective parties and moved into his place in the group around Jacob and I. I looked at Jake and smiled at him, winking before I said, "So tonight is Jacob's last night of being a free man, although we all know how he's been taken by Renesmee since the first moment he laid eyes on her. I just have to say," I turned to my best friend and spoke, "She's one lucky bitch." And we all tossed our drinks back and the night officially began.

We arrived at the restaurant. No matter how many times I get in the car with a vampire behind the wheel, it will still get to me every time. They drive like little maniacs and they never seem to watch the road. I know that they have super senses and everything, but come on… slow down a tad and take it easy dudes.

Emmett is probably the only one that I can stand for periods of time spanning more than an hour. He doesn't ever think anything horrible of people and he's always a sweetheart regardless if you're completely rude to him. Jasper is just a jerk. If he's not messing with your emotions then he's just glaring at you. You'd think after ten years that boy would lighten up some, but nope, he's still a jerk. I like Edward. He's a nice guy, but he's one of the main reasons we're growing the way we are. Back in the day the biggest pack there was consisted of three people, now we're up to a full 16 – the Sweet 16 as Billy likes to call it. Edward's tolerable but I can't like him because he's smug and one of the reasons I'm this way.

The pack is awesome. I love my boys with every fiber of my being; I just wish we could have been brought together under different circumstances. It's nice now, though, because Sam has finally grown beyond transforming so I feel a lot safer with my thoughts. For the first six years though, it was horrible. I still have a hard time seeing the way he loves Emily, when I was the one that he left for her. I can still remember how much that day hurt.

"_I'm sorry, Leah," he said as he looked me in the eyes. "I can't explain how much this hurts me, I love you so much, but…" he started to choke up and tear, "I can't… I don't…"_

_I cocked my head to the side and put my hand on his face. "What's wrong, mister?" I asked him with my nickname for him. "You seem so… distraught."_

_It was silent for a long moment before Sam spoke. "I can't tell you, it's hard to say, I can't control, I just have… I'm in love with you, Lee-lee, but I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry."_

_My heart fell to the pit of my chest and my breath became scarce. I couldn't breathe. Everything was going black and my breath became too shallow. "Wha-Why… I don't understand." I grabbed my chest and fell to the ground before him. "I…I thought…What?"_

_He sat before me and reached for me, but I pushed him away, holding onto myself. His eyes looking back at me said more than his words would ever. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. I could tell his thoughts were conflicted. I started to cry and he just held me until the sun began to rise the next day._

It was the hardest moment I ever had to get over. And after all these years, it still burns brightly in my mind. I'm hoping that eventually I'll be able to find love that will wipe Sam from my mind, because it's hard to forget his touch, the way he whispered in my ear and his eyes – so serious and loving at the same time. I'm so hopelessly in love with that man; I'm pathetic.

We were shown to our table and we all sat around. Immediately Edward ordered bottles of wine and champagne for the table. These boys don't waste any time. The conversation was pretty good considering half of us were already a little tipsy and the other half were the designated drivers who got to watch all the fun commence.

I was sitting at the table next to Emmett and Jacob chatting with the boys and looking around. At the other side of the restaurant there was a brilliant looking younger man. He had brown hair, amber-colored eyes and pale skin. I asked Emmett if he'd ever seen him before, but he shook his head no, although his eyes did the whole darty-eyed shifting thing and somehow I knew he was slightly lying. His back tensed up a little before he got up to walk over and talk to the man.

The conversation looked like it was rather civil. And Emmett invited him back to the table. He sat across from me, between Colin and Brady, something looked familiar as soon as he sat… then I caught his scent. As Emmett sat back down next to me I grabbed his arm and asked him in a hurried and whispered voice, "He's a vampire?"

Emmett whispered back in my ear, "Yes. He is. His name's Jonathan and he's just like our family. We've actually been tracking him around for a few weeks now around town; he's just curious about our family and how we get along nowadays."

I sat for a second taking in all the information Emmett presented and then asked, "You lied to me, jerk!" I exclaimed as I slightly punched Emmett. "So is he staying with you guys? For how long?"

"I don't know;" he said as he rubbed his shoulder. "But he's not a bad guy though. Edward would've said something weeks ago, the whole mind-reading thing and all." He then turned to talk with Sam and I sat there looking at the vampire across from me wondering what his story was and what it's going to be.

**Author's Note**: Please REVIEW. What do you want to see happen next? I'm curious to know! I'm thinking about updating twice a week and I want a lot of feedback from my readers because this story's as much yours as it is mine. So please, let me know what you all are thinking! Thanks!


	3. Party On

Chapter 3 – Party On

Once dinner was done we all decided to head out to the club to go dancing. "It's meringue night, ladies!" Emmett yelled as he clapped Jasper on the back. "Let's go bro!"

Everyone suddenly felt a calm rush over and an outcry of anger escaped from everyone's lips, "JAAAASPER!!!!" … "You're killing our buzz, bro!" Emmett finished all our thoughts.

"Sorry man, but what the hell is up with everyone's emotional lusts and need to run around like a bunch of crazies and do we really have to go dancing? I hate dancing," Jasper said. "I always look gawky and awkward."

"Umm, Jasper," I said. "You're a vampire… You don't get to be awkward." I smiled at him and he laughed. "True, but I do have my times of insecurities regardless if I am who I am." He said. I just rolled my eyes and started walking, keeping pace with the boys.

Jacob, Sam, Colin and Seth were all singing "La Vida Loca" at the top of their lungs with silly dance moves as Edward used the digital camera to record their indiscretion as it took place. We all kept laughing as Sam bent Colin over his knee and started pretend spanking him as Seth slow-danced with Jacob.

"Jake, darling, I'm in love with you… it's our vida loca," Seth said, and winked into the camera.

All I could think was "boys will be boys." We arrived at the club and got in just in time for the 80s music marathon to begin. Edward and the vamps love the 80s and started the dancing craze again. I sat at the bar and ordered myself a water to better sober myself up for driving us home later. _I wonder if Emmett will really let me drive his vehicle home… I bet that's gonna be a huge fight of power. I could possibly steal his keys whilst he's dancing though as he's so very distracted._

"Yes, you could. He'll never know," Edward said as he sneaked up behind me.

"OH, geez, you creep!" I slapped him and grabbed my chest. "You scared me so much, jerk." He smiled calmly at me. _I can't believe he's such a jerk sometimes, cute, but a jerk. _He smiled bigger. _Stop listening to my thoughts, Edward._ I thought with such vigor, he shrugged and sat next to me. He motioned to the water I held in my hands as the bartender walked up.

"I thought vampires were never thirsty for anything other than something warm and pulses through veins," I said with a smirk. "Ah, yes, it's true, but I have to keep up the pretenses," he said as he grabbed his water and held it in his hands. "So tomorrow's the big day for Jacob," he said. "How do you feel about it?"

I sat silently for a bit. _Freaked out, I guess… but prolly a lot better than you're doing, right? How do you feel? It's your daughter after all. _I looked at him and saw him sitting silently and thinking before he answered me.

"It's my daughter," he said quietly. "She looks twenty, but she's only ten years old to me. Jacob's a great guy, a good guy, and we've known this would happen one day… I guess I just didn't think tomorrow would be that day. I love her so much and over these last few years, Jacob's become like a son to me. They will be fine." He finished and smiled at me. "And you? You're losing your best friend to the 'demon child'."

I breathed a sharp intake of breath and scrunched my nose; _you knew I called her that? Sorry. I just can't get over the pretense of you all being, well, different from me. I don't hate her. Trust me, she's just not who I envisioned a werewolf being in love with. I'm happy for my friend, as I've been happy for everyone. Of course, I'm lonely, but I'm happy… I'll always be happy for him._

He nodded. I guess my thoughts satisfied his question. We sat for a little bit and he looked as if he was going to speak up again, but we were interrupted by the wolves. "Hey kids!" Seth came up and draped his arms over myself and Edward. He slurred in our ears, "You guys look like you need a little more fun in your lives… come dance."

"It's a party for a reason!" Sam came over and hugged me, letting his arm linger on my shoulder as he chatted with Edward and Seth. I zoned out just feeling the sensation of his arm on my shoulder. I sat there on the stool like that for a long time before I noticed the boys had gotten up and moved on.

I still felt his arm on my shoulder and I sat there for a long time just drinking my water. Emmett came up and sat next to me, barely able to stand straight let alone sit.

"So Emmett, how are you doing?" I snapped out of my funk as he sat next to me. "You look like hell, and may I ask, how do vampires get away with drinking alcohol?" He laughed as he ordered another drink. "It's more of a mind thing. Instead of filling myself with our preferred meal of choice, I fill myself with these tasty alcoholic beverages."

"But you're not satisfied, thirst-wise, right?"

"No, but it takes the edge of," he smiled and we sat in silence for a while. I got to thinking that the club was going to be closing in less than an hour and I needed to get the keys from Emmett before he decided he was capable of driving home so I asked him to dance. The other boys were off at the other end of the bar toasting to this and that. You could see them all laughing and being the bunch of goofballs they always are.

"Let's dance, Em," I said and grabbed his hand. We were dancing to the soundtrack of Mamma Mia, or so it seemed as "Dancing Queen" came on the stereo following "Honey, Honey". We were having a blast and Emmett turned around to shake his butt and as he did so I reached into his back pocket to grab his keys, but before I could Jonathan came out of nowhere and spooked me as he spoke in my ear, "You're a bad girl," he said. "Taking advantage of him like that."

I turned around with the keys in my hand, "Yes, but I value my life too much to let him drive, you have to understand that." He smiled at me and bowed his head.

Emmett then walked off in the direction of the others and I turned to follow him as a slow song started on the stereo, but Jonathan grabbed my hand. Not only was his hand extremely freezing as all vampires tend to be to my 108-degree body, but there was a spark of electricity I could have sworn that passed between us two.

"Ugh, excuse me, but I need that back," I said as I tried to remove my hand from his. "It's kind of necessary for balance, and getting away." He smiled his gorgeous smile and I felt myself become slightly transfixed by the man in front of me.

"Yes, I know," he said as he pulled me closer to him. "But what if I don't want you to get away?" I just gawked.

We danced for a little while as a couple slow songs passed by. I couldn't help but think that this man looked familiar to me, like we had met before. Sometime years ago, back in the day, but that couldn't possibly be so I just shook the thoughts from my head. All I needed was the mind-reading vamp to get in my head again.

A fast song came on the speakers and I pulled away from Jonathan to walk to the bar. He kept pace with me easily as I maneuvered my way through the crowd. Before we reached the bachelor group, he pulled me to him and said, "Want to get a drink?"

I nodded my head 'yes' and followed him to the opposite side of the bar. We sat on stools and he ordered to cokes. Interesting, no alcohol. He handed me my coke and smiled, "You're driving remember, gotta get home safe and all." I laughed, "True."

We sat in silence a bit before I spoke. "So why were you following the Cullens around? If you're ya know like them," I signaled to his eyes, "They wouldn't have minded communication earlier."

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to make sure they were who I thought they were," he said. "I knew that Edward was on to me though, so I didn't feel like a true stalker. I was just curious about how such a big coven has gotten away with living together for so long. I am, after all, a nomad and couldn't imagine taking a risk such as that with others."

I nodded my head. "But you want to be with them now?" I asked slightly wanting his to say 'no', but more wanting him to say 'yes'.

"Well, if Carlisle wouldn't mind, I'd like to stay with them for a while and see how having a 'family' as Jasper put it, is really like," he said. "And if he doesn't mind adopting another son, I would like that as well. But we'll see all in due time."

At that moment Emmett came over as last call came on the radio. "Don't panic, but I seem to have misplaced my pants, my keys, my keys yeah but we'll get home, hot wire a little and we'll get there." I laughed and held the keys up in his face and smiled. "Friends don't let friends drive drunk, right Edward?"

Edward laughed and nodded, "Yeah, Emmett, just give it up, Leah's driving."

Emmett seemed to have shrunk to three feet tall, "But, how, when…?" His face looked mystified. "Those are not the questions to be asking, the question you should be asking is 'what music shall I be playing?' and the answer my friend is Spice Girls. Oh yes." He scrunched his nose and grabbed for the keys and toppled a bit. "Not cool Lee-lee, not cool at all."

I laughed and turned to walk out. "Coming boys?" And the look on their faces was priceless as I turned to leave.

In the parking lot I helped pile Seth, Colin, Brady and Emmett into Emmett's jeep then Edward took Jasper, Sam, Jonathan and Jacob. I laughed as I saw Jacob laid his head against Jasper's arm and knowing all too well that he would be feeling the pain in the morning, on his wedding day. As I drove out of the parking lot I looked over at Emmett and then in the rearview mirror at the boys and wondered what tomorrow was really bringing.

It would really seal the relationships and ties between the vampires and werewolves, but would it seal the ties between us as families as well? I loved my life as it was, but could I continue to handle all the supernatural even when it seemed to be coming from all sides now?

Oh man, life is just too wacky now.

**Author's Note:** Hello all, here's your weekly update number One. REVIEW and tell me what you all think. I like these characters but what do you think about Jonathan? Is he a potential mate for Leah? Or is there someone else waiting in the wings? Dun-dun-dun.


	4. Discussion and Preparation

**Author's Note:**

Hello Readers,

I've missed you all so much. Here is update one of five. I'm currently going through the next few chapters to make sure they flow better. I get to writing and I forget that it has to make sense to others. Sorry for such a long delay, but the internet is now up and working (JOY) and I'm ready for you all to read and **REVIEW!**

Always,

_Candyappleretto_

**Chapter 4 – Discussion and Preparation**

I woke up early the next morning as I had promised Jake that I would help Renesmee in any way possible, so that meant I took on the responsibility of picking up the tuxes and flowers to drop them off at the Cullen mansion. I got dressed in my normal day-to-day attire, a sundress and flip flops. I had found over the years that it was easier to change from human to wolf in ten seconds flat while only having to carry a dress around. Guys could get away with wearing just shorts and that was cool, but it's frowned upon for women to wear anything less than a full cover.

I walked down the stairs of my house and laughed at the sight before me. Jacob, Colin, Brady, Jasper and Emmett were all cuddled together on the floor "passed out". Of course, vamps couldn't truly pass out but Edward said that if they drank enough alcohol, they could enter a comatose of sorts and I suppose that's what was going on right now. Jonathan and Edward were in the kitchen talking with Sam about their plans today as I entered.

"Hey guys," I said and smiled, "What are you up to?"

They looked at me and they all looked sullen. "Just chatting about my daughter getting married today. Now I think it's finally hit me and I'm a little freaked out, OK, a lot freaked out. She's my baby girl ya know?"

"It's OK, man, it's going to be a beautiful ceremony and that man, err, child in there loves your daughter with all his heart. They're going to be so happy," Sam said. Everyone smiled as his child comment. No matter how much older we get, Sam will always think of us younger wolves as his children, regardless of how physically possible it is.

I grabbed a bowl and poured myself some cereal, listening sporadically to the conversation between the vamps and Sam. I looked up and Jonathan was looking back at me; our eyes met. Then it hit me. I had seen him before, but not in a physical sense, in a dream sequence that comes back to me every once in a while.

_In this dream I'm sitting in my living room with my daughter and my mate, or at least I think that's who he is comes in, and sits beside me. Looking at Jonathan now I realize that he's the man who sits beside me in my dream, but he couldn't be my mate, could he? I mean, Sam said you would know within your gut who your imprint would be. There's no way that this man, ugh, vampire could be my mate. _

_But his eyes. They're the eyes of the man in my dream. How could I not piece it together before? Maybe he's not my mate so much as another friends and I'm trying to help him in my dream find her. Yes, that's got to be the only logical explanation._

Edward was staring at me intensely as I was trying to piece the puzzle together in my head. He got up swiftly and said, "Sure, Leah, I'll help you get the tuxes and flowers. Let's go." And he grabbed my arm and walked me out the front door, to his Volvo and sat me in the passenger side, got in the car before he spoke to me.

"You've dreamt about him?" I nodded my head 'yes'. "And in this dream he's your mate?" Again, I nodded. "Is that verbally spoken or just physically shown?" I scrunched my eyebrows and thought a moment before I spoke.

"It's physically shown," I said as he began to drive. "We sit on the couch, nothing is ever said, but he pulls me to him and we, ugh, well we, ugh, you know… But nothing's ever said. But that's not unusual in my dreams. Nothing is ever said in any of my dreams. But this dream, Edward, this dream has become more and more a nightly thing since about three or four weeks ago."

He breathed a sharp intake of breath and I thought, _what does that mean?_

We sat in silence for a while and he pulled up to the tuxedo store. Neither of us made a move to get out of the car, we just sat there in silence. Finally Edward spoke.

"I think it means that there is a strong bond between you two already, I noticed the way he looked at you and the way you were so easily carefree with him. You've never been that way with any of us, even with Emmett. You can see that you're always on guard, but with him you just accepted him with really no reservations," he said and paused. "I think it means that he either a, came here for you, or b, didn't know about you but now knows he wants to be with you. Either way, I think that he might be your special someone."

I sat with my mouth open-wide. "But… how… I mean, what? I mean… how is that possible? I mean, I can't… Sam said… and I just… this can't be happening. He's a VAMPIRE for crying out loud! Ugh!" And I slammed my body into the seat and crossed my arms. "This can't happen, this simply won't do. I'll undo it, I won't let it happen," I started talking to myself as I got out of the car. "I'll just ignore him and it will all go away. Yes, it will all go away. Nothing can happen if I don't let it," I turned to Edward. "That's what I'll do, I'll just ignore him and it'll all go away."

And Edward smirked at me. He actually smirked at me. "Edward Cullen stop smirking. That's not allowed, stop it!" I got hysterical.

He mocked me then, "He's a vampire for crying out loud!" He said in a girly voice and crossed his arms over his chest and finished with an, "UGH!"

I slapped him. "That is so not nice at all… Jerk." And I turned to walk into the tuxedo store. He just smiled and followed in after me.

"You got a nice swing Lee-lee," he said with a laugh.

"Still didn't hurt, did it?" and he laughed harder.

We picked up the tuxedos and flowers but before we headed back to the house, I asked Edward to stop at the jewelry store. I wanted to get a sapphire bracelet for Renesmee. After all, she'd need something new and blue and I thought it'd be a nice gesture.

Edward and I walked around the store looking at all the options when I found the perfect bracelet. It's subtle quality and beautiful gem work would be perfect for her. Edward agreed that she would love it (and that's a good thing considering I don't know her as well as he does). I made my purchase and we headed back to the Cullen house.

When we arrived at the Cullen mansion, the place was busy with people bustling everywhere. _I'm surprised Alice allowed humans to help her_, I thought, _I mean they couldn't possibly be doing things the way she likes them. _

Edward laughed. "Not at all, but Renesmee's wishes were for Alice to take it easy today – a nice gesture, but let's face it since when does Alice ever take it easy?"

At that moment, Alice rushed over to the car and began grabbing flowers and handing them off to the humans. "Here take these and place them in the entryway, don't drop them!" She said in a frantic voice.

As soon as the humans were out of ear shot, Edward spoke, "Calm down, Alice, everything looks beautiful."

"OH, OH does it?!?! Does it reeeeeally!? Cause I'm confused, I mean, since when does putting things together become such a chore? Directing these humans who forget the simplest tasks is exhausting… if I could sleep, I would. I swear, if I wasn't a nice vampire I'd suck all their blood." She said with a huff and walked off.

"Does she ever make sense?" I asked Edward. And he laughed before he spoke.

"Hardly ever." We grabbed the tuxes and walked into the bustling house.

**Author's Note:** Oh Alice, you are a nut. Let's just say that life's about to get a little more complicated for Leah. Yay! REVIEW!


	5. Crisis Control

Chapter 5 – Crisis Control

After fighting with flowers, tool, beads and other odds and ends for the wedding festivities. I finally made it up to Jake's room. As I walked in it was like another world. All the men were gathered in this room talking and laughing as if there were no cares in the world.

"Hey guys, Best woMAN in the house!" I said as I walked in. "Hey big guy," I laughed as I patted Jake on the back. "Ready?"

He smiled at me and said, "Oh yes. Yes I am." I smiled back and laughed while turning to Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle, where's my suit?" I love my best friend. He understands the pain I feel when I put on girly dresses and no way was I going to stand in as a bridesmaid for Renesmee. I can tolerate her, but there's no way I could honestly call myself one of her maids.

"Yeah, here it is," he said as he handed it to me. "Renesmee insisted on a pink undershirt to match the rest of the bridesmaids, there was no way I was going to disagree so I hope you don't mind." He said with a slight laugh, "She's been kind of scary lately."

I scrunched my nose in disgust, but didn't want to complain anymore so I just took what he handed me. "That's fine. I really don't mind." _A lot, at least._ And Edward laughed.

There was a knock on the door and in came Rosalie. "Hey Leah, I'm acting as hairdresser for the day, so what ARE we going to do with you?"

I smiled at her. Rosalie is definitely one vampire that I can dig. She hates who she is, but she deals with it. I feel like she's my vampire soul mate when it comes to being in the supernatural realm. I actually enjoy my time spent with her, and that's hard for me to say when it involves their species.

"Hey Rose, umm… I actually have no idea," I said. And I looked at Jake, "Any ideas, mi amor?"

He laughed. "How about something manly and womanly dignified, what would that include?"

Rose came over and sat me on the bed, setting her box of beauty products next to me. "How about an up-do, ooo, a messy bun with some ringlets falling down the sides of your face. That would be PERFECT!"

"Do what you will," I said.

The boys all gathered around looking dressed to the nines in their suits and hair all done. Rosalie worked fast pulling, curling and pinning my hair to my head in different places. Although we were all excited and wondering what was going to happen next after Jake took the plunge, the room was rather relaxed and chill for the moment being.

Emmett was arm wrestling my brother who insisted that he had almost won the last challenge, but swore loudly when Emmett conquered him.

"Ugh, Seth, he's a vampire. You're a werewolf. It ain't gonna happen buddy, get over it," I said with a sarcastic smile. I love my brother fondly but he's such a dork sometimes.

"That's OK, Leah, one more and I know I can win." I rolled my eyes, _men_.

Sam, Colin, Brady, Jasper and Carlisle were discussing their beyond human feats they had been involved in, from lifting cars above their heads to running across/swimming the entire planet just for kicks.

"Oh yeah, Carlisle," Brady said. "How'd you do that? I would be dead by now."

"Ahh, see that's the trick, I'm already dead," Carlisle said with a wink and everybody laughed.

I love just being in the room. All of a sudden we heard screaming coming and Edward jumped up and said, "Uh oh." Before the 'oh' even left his lips Bella barged in the room.

"There's been a slight complication," she spoke at vampire speed. "The dress, ya know the one that we picked up yesterday wasn't the one that Renesmee ordered. In fact, it's not even her dress. It doesn't even FIT her. She's freaking out. The dress shop is closed cause it's Sunday after all and we have no idea what to do. I told her she could wear my dress, but she insisted that she wants her own. That hurt my feelings, only slightly, but still… Edward, honey, what the hell do we do?"

She turned to look at him as did every other face in the room. He breathed in deeply through his nose and looked as if he was trying to put together his thoughts before he spoke. Instead of waiting Jake got up and began to walk out of the room.

"Ugh Jake," I jumped up too fast and Rosalie burned herself with the curling iron. "Oh crap, sorry Rose." I ran to the door before Jake made it out of the room. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go in there right now. If she's as upset as that scream sounded she's going to do some damage, and remember if you rip your tux she'll be even madder. Besides. I could care less how I look and I can go calm her down, as Edward," I looked at Renesmee's parents, "and Bella figure out what to do. Rose bring that iron and come with me." And I turned around and walked to the other end of the hallway.

I knocked lightly on the door. "Renesmee? It's Leah and Rose. Can we come in?" I heard tears coming in sobs from the other side and a weak voice say 'sure'.

I opened the door and the room was covered in tool, as if the other dress had been torn to bits and pieces along with half the decorations that Alice had in the room. Alice sat scrunched in the corner with Emily, Claire and Renesmee's human friends Carla and Alyssa. They were definitely staying out of the way.

I walked over the edge of the bed and saw the bride looking in shambles. Her hair was a mess, her makeup had run down her face and left streaks every which way and her slip looked as if she blew her nose in it. I sat down next to her and put my hand on hers.

"Renesmee, sweetie, I heard what happened and it's all going to work out," I said in a calming voice.

"Leah, it's a disaster!" she sighed with a huge huff and started all new fresh tears. "I knew I should've checked the bag yesterday when Jasper brought it back home; I just thought everything would be OK. I mean, who mistakes a fat lady's wedding dress for me?!" She finished with slight hysteria in her voice.

I let her finish and calm her breathing before I spoke, "Look, sweetie. Maybe this is a good thing," she glared at me with her nostrils flaring about to pounce and I spoke fast, "Take it as a sign. Bella had always wanted you to wear her dress and you love her dress, would it be so bad as to do this? It's just another wonderful thing that you and her can share, right?"

She sat silent for a moment and her facial expression eased slightly. "That's true, but I just always pictured myself wearing my own dress and being completely unique, now all people are going to think is that I couldn't make up my mind and settled for my mother's dress. I don't want them to think that."

"Is that the only reason you don't want to wear it? The only reason you purchased another dress? I mean, it's a beautiful dress and I remember when I first saw you in it, you looked gorgeous. I was mystified and I thought you'd always wear that one."

She frowned slightly, but I could see it in her eyes that she was coming around to the idea. "But I don't want to wear the veil," she stated matter of factly. "And I'm still wearing my shoes."

I heard a collective sigh of relief from the crowd in the corner as Renesmee got up to prepare herself again. "There ya go sweetie. You're going to be beautiful, and prolly more beautiful than your mom, she had her period during her wedding so she was a little bloated." I said and she laughed.

"Rose, make sure you redo her hair and make it cascade down her back, and Alice her makeup could use a touch-up," I said to the girls handing out instructions. "Emily, Claire will you steam Bella's dress and Carla can add some more beading to make it a little more unique to her."

They all agreed and I walked out, closing the door quietly behind me. Jonathan greeted me in the hall.

"How is it that you, the least girly girl of all the girls, are able to calm down the crazy antics?" he said with a laugh.

I thought for a moment and spoke, "Maybe, because I have hidden talents that people assume I never can possess, one such as this 'calming down freaked out brides.'" And he laughed harder.

_I love how he laughs_, I thought with an internal sigh._ I hope that I get to know him better._ I shook my head to free away the thoughts. "Well I better get back in there," I pointed to the boys' room. "I have a few more curls to pin."

He advanced on me quickly and stood in front of me, "Do you need any help? I have two idle hands that I would love to keep from the Devil." I smiled.

"I'd love some help, if you're offering…" I batted my eyelashes as I turned to walk in. _I can't believe I just batted my eyelashes!_ I thought harshly. Edward turned and laughed as he saw Jonathan and I enter the room. _Well Mr. Eavesdrop, everything is handled and OK. The bride will wear Bella's dress. I'm just that good._

He came over and hugged me. "Thank you."

"No problem. I have a gift."

"As do I, let's get your hair pinned so we'll be ready in the next few minutes. The wedding starts soon." Jonathan said and pointed at the clock. It was already ten minutes till six and the wedding was to start at 6:30.

Jonathan sat me down in the same spot Rosalie had me earlier and began to work on my hair. When he was done he showed me my reflection in the mirror and I gasped.

"Wow, you did a wonderful job, where did you learn to fix hair like that?" I said as I patted my curls.

He sat down next to me and said, "I used to have a sister. About six years ago, I'm still considered a newbie to this life. But I lived with her a while after my transformation. But she didn't survive." He looked away into his own abyss. At that moment I knew why his eyes looked familiar to me. He wasn't only the man in my dreams; I've seen his look in Rosalie's face. He's sad about this life.

"Did you…" I trailed off unable to finish the thought.

"Yes." He said matter of factly. "I was unable to control myself one night and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'll never forgive myself."

I knew everyone in the room could hear our exchange but let us have a private moment to ourselves as I sat there next to him. I put my hand on his and squeezed. "It was beyond your control, I'm sure she'd understand that. I'm sorry for you loss."

And he looked at me, smiling meekly. "Thanks."

I hugged him around his shoulders and went to stand up to fix Jake's bowtie. "No, thank you."_ I think you just saved me my sanity_, I thought. "Save a dance for me?" He nodded and jumped in on a conversation the boys were having.

I walked over to Jake. "Hey best friend."

"Hey best man, fix this please."

"Sure let me see," I said as I fumbled with the tie.

"So, you have a crush on a vampire." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

I just shrugged. I was not going to play into his games.

"Is he one hot piece of man meat," I pulled the bowtie too tight and cut off Jake's air. "Ugh, stop that Lee-lee. I'm just joking. But seriously, you like him? Cause if you do then I'm cool with it. He's a nice guy."

I finished tying the tie. "I'm here for nothing else except to get you married so somebody else can deal with all your dirty laundry and terrible jokes." I said with a smile.

He hugged me and we stood there for a long moment. "I love you, Jake. Always."

"Love you, too, Leah. Always."

"Hey hey you two," Emmett barged in. "There's none of that here. My niece is marrying this fool tonight."

"That's OK, Em," I said. "It's all brotherly/sisterly love anyway. I don't know how anyone could ever love Jake for real." Jake laughed.

A knock at the door interrupted all our banter and Alice entered. "It's time!"

**Author's Note**: Promise the next chapter is the wedding and what would weddings be without drama! REVIEW!


	6. The Sharing of I Dos

**Chapter 6 – The Sharing of "I Dos"**

We all lined up in our order. I stood next to Jacob, Seth behind me, Colin, Emmett and Jasper followed. The music started and in walked the girls. Is it weird that I don't group myself into that category, too? I think so, but only to a certain extent. I'm more wolf than anything.

Alice led the brigade, her pink dress only helped develop the illusion that she really is a ballerina. Seth's imprint Cristina walked in behind Alice and Carla, Renesmee's friend who Colin had a huge crush on followed behind Cristina with Rosalie and Renesmee's other friend Alyssa who would stand with Jasper as Alice was acting maid of honor. I can't wait to see Alyssa trying to keep up with Jasper while the honor court danced. Then a thought his me, does that mean I have to dance with Alice? Oh great… I shoulda thought this through a little more when Jake asked me.

Too late now. Here comes the bride. Renesmee looked breathtaking in the gown with her father and mother standing on either side of her leading to the altar. Her face glowed as her eyes met Jake's and you could see the love emanating from him onto her. They were meant for each other.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate and bind in holy matrimony this man and this woman," Carlisle, acting as priest began. "I've known my granddaughter and Jacob's relationship to prosper and will continue until the very ends of time. They love each other, unconditionally and without a doubt know that they are in this for the rest of their lives. The bride and groom have prepared their own vows."

_Ha right,_ I thought, I helped them both write them. _Prepared their own vows my booty._ I looked at Edward who smiled and rolled his eyes. 'Figures,' he mouthed.

"Renesmee, would you like to begin?" Carlisle asked her and she shook her head 'yes'.

"I've known you my entire life Jacob. And from the moment that I became aware of your presence, I knew that you were the man I wanted to spend the rest of my eternity with. I treasure you; everything you are and everything you do is incredibly special. You are the man for me and I can't wait to see what life brings for us," she finished with tears in her eyes. I looked over to see Edward and Bella smiling with so much love in their eyes and I knew if they could cry they would.

"Do you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Carlisle began. "In sickness and in health? In good times and bad? In times of prosperity and disparity? For all the days of eternity?"

"I do," she said.

"Jacob, you may give your vows," Carlisle directed.

Jake breathed in a sharp intake of breath and released it with a smile. "Renesmee, you're the only chick for me, simple as that. There's no other woman in my eyes. From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew that I loved you and there's no way that would ever change. You are my life, forever."

"Do you, Jacob Black, take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? In good times and bad? In times of prosperity and disparity? For all the days of eternity?"

"I do!" Jake's voice rang clear and true. Everyone began to holler and clap.

Carlisle raised his voice and said above the ruckus, "Then you may kiss your bride."

Jake and Renesmee embraced and kissed each other. When they turned Carlisle announced to the congregation, "I would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black."

And with those words… I lost my best friend.

**Author's Note**: This literally was going to be two chapters ago, but I inserted those other two chapters to build up a little bit more of the relationships that Leah shares with the other people in her life. And how she seems selfish on the inside, but is essentially an unselfish creature. The next chapter is the reception… Cheers!


	7. The Blacks Reception

**Chapter 7 – The Blacks Reception**

The reception was beautiful. Alice definitely went out of her way. _This wedding was way more Renesmee than anything, possibly indicative of the future?_ I thought to myself. Edward sneaked up behind me and whispered in my ear, "But of course, the woman is always in charge."

I smiled as he walked off. Then my smile faded. _Does that mean that I'm going to have to take charge and find my own imprint, or soul mate? Oh man, I don't like that idea. I just want to fall in love_… My thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black. Everyone cheered as Renesmee and Jake entered the tent and I smiled when I saw just how happy my best friend was. Everyone crowded around him and her as they wished them congratulations, but I fell behind to try and give everyone else a chance. Jake would find me when it was necessary.

Instead of charging down the bride and groom, I got a flute of champagne and took my seat at the bridal party's table. Looking over the crowd and the entire room, it seemed like a beautiful scene from a movie; it didn't seem like someone I knew had gotten married. It was too grand and too overdone with tool and flowers to be anything but the work of vampires. It's the whole money thing.

However, sitting there I didn't feel out of place. Not like Emily and Sam's wedding. At that wedding a piece of me was being stolen, not to say that Jake wasn't a piece of me, but in a very unromantic sense. I loved Sam. It's taken a while to put that into past tense, but I finally can admit that and at the time of his wedding to Emily; I hated him. He broke my heart that day he said "I Do".

"Do you Samson Uley take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? In good times and bad? In times of prosperity and disparity? For all the days of your life?" The crowd sighed and I could feel several pairs of eyes on me from the wedding party but I refused to look up.

"I Do," Sam said, and fresh tears broke through the wall I had built up. All the time it took for me to get over him was gone and new fresh wounds broke through my skin.

Everyone around me began to get up and follow the wedding party out, but I just sat there and waited for the entire church to empty before I let the tears and sobs run free. I don't know how long I sat there before Jacob came back to get me.

"Leah?" Jake said cautiously. I just nodded my head. He sat down next to me and pulled me in close to him, resting my head on his shoulder. We just sat there; I cried and he held me.

"Yoo-hoo! Earth to the best man," Jake waved his hand in front of my face and I pulled myself out of the reverie. "Thought you had gone comatose and I'd have to call Carlisle over here to fix ya up."

"Oh Jacob!" I cried and jumped up to hug him. "I'm so happy for you." A tear slid down my cheek.

"Thanks Lee," and he hugged me close and whispered in my ear, "You're amazing and the best best man I could have ever asked for." Then he leaned away and said, "I'm married now. Oh man."

I laughed and pushed his shoulder, "Yeah you are ya big lug. Where's Renesmee so I can thank her for taking you off my hands now?" I winked and said as Renesmee walked up.

"Thanks Leah," she said as she hugged me. "For everything. I love this bracelet, it's beautiful and I can't believe you thought of the blue and new concept. I totally had forgotten. And thank you especially for talking me into wearing this dress. I think it was the right decision."

I pulled back from our embrace and smiled at her. "You just take care of Jake and you enjoy life as it comes. That's all that matters, right?"

She smiled and nodded her head, entangling her fingers with Jacob's. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned to announce that dinner was about to be served.

I took my seat next to Jacob and Emmett sat next to me. I looked over across the room and my eyes scanned the faces in the crowd when a face stood out to me. Jonathan sat there between some of the Cullen's Alaskan relatives known as the Denalis and jealousy hit me in a big fat wave. They had two new sisters from the last time they had been up here and they seemed to be hitting on Jonathan. I couldn't believe how protective and jealous I felt.

I turned to Emmett and whispered, "Hey Em, who are those two new girls with the Denalis?" _And why are they hitting on my man_, I added in my own thought. _Umm, Edward pretend you didn't hear that. Thanks_. I finished the thought.

"Oh that red head is Rebecca and the blond is Marianna," he whispered back at vampire speed. "They were actually sisters by blood when the Denalis found them dying in a car after it ran off the highway. The Denalis had actually asked them if they wanted to be turned and explained our lifestyle before they even became one of us and they agreed to follow our lifestyle regardless of the cost. They've been living with the family for four or five years now. Nice girls, very sweet." He finished and I scoffed.

I bit my lip and hoped Emmett would just take this question at face value, but that was going to be completely impossible considering who I was dealing with, so I just asked. "Do you think that they would be into Jonathan, ya know, romantically?" And I metaphorically kicked myself in the head once the words left my mouth.

"Well ya know, he's a very fine specimen of a vampire and I'm sure any girl would be completely in love with him regardless if she were attached or not," Emmett said, and he knew he was torturing me. "But if you were to say that they would want to be with Jonathan, probably possibly well maybe not." He finished and I turned to give him a questioning look.

"Well, you see, they took a vow of celibacy once they turned to this life," he finished at point blank. "Trust me, I already tried to seduce them," I lifted my eyebrow with an unspoken question of Rosalie? "Yeah, she knew. We, her and I, were curious if they were lying. So yeah… I think you're safe."

"What are you talking about, 'I'm safe'?" I asked him.

"Ya know, to like him and all that. There won't be any complications, well I'd say ask Alice but she can't see you so yeah," he said. "But you should go for it. Be happy and do something for you once in your life Leah. That's all I'm going to say."

And he turned to talk to the rest of the guys as I sat there pondering my feelings. _I'm a little freaked out still by the fact that he's a vampire, but at the same time, he's a really nice guy and I really like talking to him_, I thought. _At least during the times that we have talked it's been nothing short of witty and sweet_. I bit my lip. _Maybe I am falling for a vampire. Oh geez. _

Dinner was amazing. I'm so glad that Renesmee is half-human because she can actually taste our food. Sometimes when the Cullen's cook or make something for you, it's good but needs a little more salt or a lot less salt. They can hardly ever get it right. Food Network or not, vampires can only do so much.

After the meal was finished, we sat around and talked some. People from town that Alice invited came over to congratulate Jacob and Renesmee. After dinner settled down some, everyone began to wander onto the dance floor. After a few dances, the group separated and Jake and Renesmee took the floor for their first official dance as man and woman.

They looked so peaceful in each other's arms and I got lost in watching them rhythmically move around the floor and became entranced by the swishing of Renesmee's dress. I heard Edward come over the speaker and ask if anyone else was in love and would like to join the happy couple on the floor. As everyone grabbed their respective partners, I turned to find another glass of champagne but found my nose meeting someone else's chest.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I muttered to the floor. As I went to move around the person a familiar voice rang in my ear.

"Now why would a girl like you go fleeing from the dance floor, I'm sure you have some moves that you could grace our presence with," I looked up into the honey-colored eyes. "Besides, you said you would dance with me so come on," an icy cold hand grabbed mine and pulled me into the man on the dance floor.

Instead of his hand being freezing the entire time, it began to feel warm and tingles emanated from it into my hand and body. He pulled me close to him and we began to sway to the music. No words were spoken, but I felt safe and comfortable in his arms. We continued to slow dance for a few more songs, even though the music changed two songs ago. I was just entranced by this man in front of me.

After the song was over, "The Boot Scoot Boogey" started and the dance floor was a mob of people.

Jonathan pulled me closer to him and spoke in my ear, "Line dancing's not my thing, wanna get a drink or something?" I just nodded my head 'yes' in response.

We walked over to the bar and picked up two champagnes and found a seat at the wedding party table. We sat sipping at our drinks for a few moments before he broke the ice.

"It's a nice wedding; I'm glad that I was here to witness it." I shook my head in agreement not wanting to say anything stupid. "So how do you know the Cullens?"

"They haven't told you?" He shook his head 'no'. "Oh," I spoke in a quiet voice.

"I mean, I know you're good friends with Jacob, but I don't know anything else about you. Emmett told me I'd have to ask you myself if I wanted to know anything about you, so… here I am."

"Well, you know that Jacob and the boys from the reservation are all werewolves right?" I said and he nodded his head 'yes'. "Well, let's just say, I run with the wolves." I finished and looked away.

"Wait, so you're a…" and I nodded my head 'yes'. He breathed in and released it slowly. I bit my lip.

I started to get up and walk away, "I can understand if this is a little weird, trust me, I understand…"

He got up and pulled me down with him to sit again, "No, but that's the thing," he said. "It's not weird. At all. I feel… connected to you in some way. I'm very attracted to you also. You're extremely beautiful and smart and I can tell you love with all your heart the people in your life."

I looked at his eyes. I didn't see any mockery in them; in fact, I saw only sincerity as he spoke.

"I want to get to know you Leah, will you let me?"

I bit my lip. "What about the Denali sisters? You looked cozy with them earlier." I said trying to avoid what my heart was screaming at me to say.

"Oh them? They're practically family; well I guess they are family." I scrunched my eyebrows questioning him. "Well, Carlisle said that I can stay and become a part of his family if I'd like."

Inside I was jumping up and down, but on the outside I kept my calm and cool. "And are you?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "I don't see why not. Things are just starting to look up here." And he smiled at me.

"Then in that case, I'd like to get to know you, too," I said. _Did I just hand my heart to a vampire?_

**Author's Note: **Please REVIEW! Did Leah just hand her heart to Jonathan, or will there be a twist in the plot? Right now I'm leaning towards Jonathan, he just seems so likable doesn't he? Only time can tell and only the REVIEWS can decide… So REVIEW and tell me what you want to happen. Only then can I take the next step. Ciao!


	8. Taking it back is harder said than done

**Chapter 8 – Taking it back is Harder Said than Done**

The newlyweds left for their honeymoon and the rest of us tried to get back to our normal lives. I spent the next few days avoiding people and just hung out with myself. I thought a lot about where I was.

_I'm 29 years old. Semi-fortunate to be semi-beautiful. And a werewolf. _

I thought about the good aspects of my life.

_I'm healthy. I have a family who loves me. I have friends who would go to the ends of the world for me. And I have a good job where I make OK money to survive._

And the bad things of my life.

_I don't have anyone to go home to. I'm a werewolf. And I spend a lot of my time worrying about things that are out of my control._

Looking at my life from this aspect, I've realized that there's only one thing to really do and it's something that I've avoided because I wouldn't know who I am without my family and friends around to support me. That thing, which I refuse to think about, is slowly becoming my only option.

I need to get out of Forks. Move away and become my own self-sufficient person. It's not like there's a lot tying me down here anymore. My mom married Billy a few years back so they're taking care of each other. Seth is settling down with Cristina slowly but surely. And the pack and reservation are relatively safe from vampire invasion considering the pack and vamps sealed their lives together when Jake got married this past weekend.

So there's really nothing left for me here. I've done all I can really and now I just need to take the next few steps in my life and the first would be to move away.

Now I just have to think about how to break it to everyone. Before I got into really thinking about my exit strategy, the phone rang and I answered.

"Hey Leah, it's Jon," a familiar voice spoke to me. "I was just wondering what you were doing tonight."

I sighed into the phone and let a long moment pass before I answered, "Hmm… I'm not sure," I said, but thought: _truthfully, nothing_. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of catching a movie later," he said. "I heard there was a really good one about a couple growing up together and falling in love, but the guy goes to war and dies."

"Really?" _I didn't know you were into those movies_. "Romance? Really?"

"Yeah, I like Ben Affleck, I think he's a cool dude," he said, and inside my heart I smiled because I like Ben Affleck, too.

"OK. Pick me up at 6," I said. And I heard a smile in his voice as he answered, "OK."

I spent the rest of the day cleaning up around my house. My mom came over for a bit to drop off some pot roast. She doesn't think I eat well enough when she's not around, but I love her concern nonetheless. Jake called from his honeymoon and the conversation made me laugh.

"Hey Lee-lee," Jake's voice rang through the phone with Renesmee's laughter and greeting from the background. A smile spread across my face as I listened to Jake try to quiet Renesmee down.

"Hey there ya big lug," I said with a laugh. "Miss ya around here. Being in charge is hard." I referred to the earlier altercation that took place between my brother and Colin. _These boys are going to kill me_. "I'm going to need the Alpha to return soon… I like being the Beta, not so much responsibility."

He laughed into the phone, "So Colin and Seth fightin' again? It's OK, sweetie, I'll be back soon. Until then you can just kick 'em around."

I smiled at the thought, "As long as you say so boss. So how's the honeymoon? What have you guys been up to?"

For the next fifteen minutes Jacob told me about the things they've been doing on Isle Esme and the trouble they've been causing. He told me about Renesmee running into a coral reef and getting stung by a jelly fish; and he regaled me about his trying to barter with the fisherman for the daily catch and how he said 'cheese' instead of 'fish'; and about how the water is so calm at night but during the day it waves enough for surfing. I smiled as he kept throwing me his anecdotes.

We concluded the conversation with an update of the mainland and the pack. Before Jake hung up on me, I threw in a bit about my "date" with Jonathan tonight.

He laughed raucously and said, "Oh-ho, Leah's got a date, Leah's got a daaay-aaaate," just like in middle school. I turned beet red and smiled too large for my face.

"Yes, yes. I guess I do. Shh, don't say anything; I don't want to jinx it."_ I knew I shouldn't have told him I liked Jonathan… Oh geez._

"Yeah, yeah… well, call me and tell me how it goes… I don't think I can wait till I get home," he said. "But I guess I have to go now. Told Renesmee we'd watch a movie before heading to the beach. Later Leah, have fun tonight."

"Bye, Jake! Enjoy the rest of your vacay." And we hung up.

_Crap… I have a date. With a vampire. A werewolf and a vampire. Mortal enemies trying to make a relationship… Interesting, very interesting._

**Author's Note**: Quick chapter to update. Leah's got a daaaay-aaaate. Let's keep teasing her, shall we? I'm loving this story, hope you guys are too. If you're loving it or hating it; either way it's OK, just REVIEW IT!


	9. Date Night

**Chapter 9 – Date Night**

"Rose!" I was so glad when she finally picked up her phone. "Where have you been?!" I screamed hysterically into the phone. "I only have an hour to get ready before he gets here and I've got nothing to wear."

God, I feel like such a girl tonight. Seriously. I call up my vampire best friend to come over to help me pick out something to wear on my first date with my potential vampire boyfriend… that's so girly and oh so typical.

"Well, Leah, I'm sure that's not true," she spoke calmly into the phone.

"No! No! It pretty much is," I screamed only slightly hysteric as I rummaged through the entire closet and dresser drawer contents that I had emptied onto the floor. "I've been through EVERYTHING I own! Not to mention, do I wear sexy lingerie, I mean, I don't expect anything to happen but seriously…" It sounded windy on the other end of the phone. "Rose?"

There was a knock on the door and I ran downstairs to answer it as I screamed on the phone for Rosalie to respond. Opening the door I was met with the person I was screaming at.

"Geez, no need to scream, Lee, I'm right here," she said calmly and walked into the house. "Let's see what we can do." And she pulled me up the stairs after her.

After what seemed like hours, but I know was only minutes… She was done completing my look. I had a tight dark blue dress, dark blue satin heels to match, my hair done in curls and pinned back to fall down my back. Rosalie said that the blue brought out my skin color and cascading curls drive men wild; just what I need.

I can actually start to enjoy my time now with Rosalie. She's becoming more of a sister to me, although I'll never admit it to anyone… I appreciate her. When she finished, she gave me a hug and turned to go out the back just in case Jonathan was arriving in the front.

I sat down in the living room and started to calm my breathing; then the doorbell rang. My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't move for a few seconds. _He's here? On time? Oh my_. I got up to answer the door.

When the door swung open, a god was revealed in front of me. He was wearing a suit with a dark blue shirt (Alice and Rosalie must have coordinated…), his translucent skin sparkled against the darkest of nights and in his hand he held a single white rose.

"Wow… my God… Leah, you look…" and his voice trailed off. My heart sailed away.

I smiled coyly and said, "Thank you. You look great, too."

He handed me the rose and I asked him if he wanted to come in. But he declined my invitation.

"Sorry, Leah, but we have reservations to keep," and he held his hand out to me. I grabbed my purse, put the rose on the door side table and then grabbed his hand. The same electric spark filtered up my arm and I sighed with contentment.

He opened my door and then was instantly in his seat turning on the car.

"Whoa!" I screamed slightly.

He smiled and laughed, "Oh yeah, I forgot… Take it slow." He turned to pull out the vehicle. "I was just too excited to be here."

I smiled back at him, "It's just something to get used to I guess. Not bad at all, just something to get used to."

If him moving like a vampire was bad and something to get used to, I still needed to get use to his driving. He weaved in and out of traffic like nobody's business and he never even missed a beat of conversation. Before long, I realized we weren't heading anywhere. In fact we'd left La Push, Forks and even Seattle behind us.

"Umm… Jonathan, no offense, maybe cause you're new to the area… but every dinner place and movie cinema was back there," I pointed out the back window. He continued to drive and just smiled at me.

"Oh I know."

I slunk into the seat and turned to look at the window, "OK. But just so you know," I said quickly. "You're not going to get away with murder or anything, cause I'm able to handle myself."

He laughed, "Yes, I know. I just wanted to try something different."

He pulled into a little farm house and took the winding road just as fast as he drove on the highway. We arrived at a tiny house and in front of it there was a candlelit table with a bouquet of white roses as a centerpiece. I smelled the air and everything smelled delicious. Jonathan parked and ran around to my side to open my door.

He held his hand out to me and I took it, pulling myself out of the car.

"Oh wow," I said breathless. "This is… beautiful."

Along the side of the house, there were twinkle lights and above the table hung three bulbs of light.

"Well," he spoke. "I wanted to get to know you and just you. So I thought that we'd have a dinner and a movie all to ourselves. But first, food. Of course I can't eat with you, but I made sure that this was appetizing to a human beforehand…" I lifted my eyebrow in questioning, "… and your brother seemed to thoroughly enjoy it." I smiled and laughed.

We sat down at the table. He pulled the chair out for me to sit on and then sat himself. He poured us both a glass of wine and he served me a plate. There was spaghetti and meatballs.

"This is my favorite!" I said. "How'd you know?"

"Your brother and his friends helped me," he smiled. "I have my ways of getting what I want or need, too."

I ate a few bites and we sat in silence. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, in fact, for me; it was one of the most comfortable moments. I sat there staring at this gorgeous creature across from me and squinted my eyes trying to force myself to imprint. _Go on, imprint. Imprint, damn it! You like him he likes you, imprint already!!_ But no matter how much I screamed at myself inside, I still didn't feel the "ah-ha!" moment you supposedly feel when you imprint. So I sat there.

"Everything OK, Leah?" he said with a slight smile. "You seem kind of, agitated."

"No, everything's perfect, just talking to myself," and I looked down at my plate.

"So tell me something about yourself… that's a good first date question," he said and my ears perked up at the word 'first'. _So there were going to be multiple dates?_ And my insides did a happy dance.

"Well, I love my family intensely, everything I've ever done has been for them," I said matter of factly. "And I could never quite get over my dad's passing away. This has been the hardest for me. My brother and mom have moved on, but I still remember how he was always there for me when no one else was…" my voice trailed off. I sat there silently for a while, but he never interrupted my thoughts. "I knew I was a werewolf before he died. The first time I changed, he was there." I stopped and looked at Jonathan.

He just took my hand in his and encouraged me with his eyes to continue.

"I was really mad at my mom and just wanted to get away, so my dad and I went fishing," I said and looked into the sky above at the abyss that was my thinking pattern. "We were out by the bend and I was fuming, yelling about how inconsiderate she was and my dad kept trying to calm me down. Then all of a sudden, I blew up. I remember looking down and seeing my clothes on the ground and turning around to see my dad's face…" I trailed off. "It was horrible."

I bit my lip and Jonathan squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Three days later my dad suffered a heart attack and passed away," I sat there a moment before the next part came out. "I never put it together until now, but my mom can't look at me and my brother anymore. She looks at us, but it's more like through us… I know what she's thinking because I think it, too, everyday. I'm the reason, my brother's the reason, we're the reasons my dad is dead."

He came around the table and pulled me into a hug, I buried my face in his chest and spoke, "See, you may be a monster, but not half as bad as me… no one will ever be as bad as me."

He pulled me from my chair and sat me in his lap and I cried. I didn't know how long we sat there before I remembered we came to see a movie. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked into his, as I began to turn my face away and he took it in both of his hands, turning my eyes to meet his again.

"Don't ever, for one moment, Leah, think that you are a monster," he said and I tried to interrupt him. "No… let me finish. What happened to you and your brother was unfortunate timing, you couldn't help it and it's a part of life. Don't ever think you caused it… you're wonderful and even your dad, rest his soul, knows it."

He stopped for a moment and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I know it may seem hard to believe, but your friends think the world of you. I see it in their faces. It's respect, Leah. And it's going to take a long time before your mother can come around, but she's never going to stop loving you… it's time to forgive yourself and live your life. Your dad would want you to do so."

He held me for a while and he rocked me. I felt comfortable just being in his arms, but remembered he had a whole evening planned before my meltdown. I pulled back from his embrace and looked into his eyes, "So you brought me out here for more than dinner and a breakdown, what else is on the agenda?"

"Well, I got that movie for us, the one we were going to see in theaters," I started to interrupt, but he put his finger on my lips. "Nope, you can't ask me how, just get in the car." I got up to follow instructions and he went to blow out the candles and turn off the lights.

I sat in the car and watched him as he packed everything away and eventually came to sit back in the driver's seat. He opened the convertible top and looked over at me, smiling, "Ha! You look confused."

"Well, I am," I sat warily. Then all of a sudden the movie credits started on the side of the building. I gasped and he laughed.

"I thought you'd like it," he then reached into the back seat and pulled out a bucket of candy and sodas. "I didn't know what you'd like, so I got everything. It's a plethora of treats for you to decide."

I smiled and reached for the cookie dough bites and a Dr Pepper. He smiled back at me, "A cookie dough, girl, huh? My sister liked those, too." And he turned as the movie began.

Throughout the movie, I snacked on my treats and we laughed, cried (well, I cried, he just whined) and cheered in all the right places. When the movie finished, Jonathan moved back over into his seat. Somehow during the movie we had both shifted and he had his arm around me. I didn't even realize it until the movie was over. It was just really comfortable with him that I didn't feel aware of his movements or mine the entire time. We were like a real couple. And I smiled to myself.

He started the car and began to pull out and as if it were natural, he reached over to grab my hand in his. I sank down into the chair in a bliss of complete happiness, because no moment could ever get to be this perfect.

**Author's Note:** So is Jonathan really this "perfect" man, or does he have a secret? I'm so happy Leah's happy, she deserves it. If you like it, or even if you hate it… please just REVIEW IT!


	10. Meet My Vampire Boyfriend He Sparkles

Chapter 10 – Mom, Meet My Vampire Boyfriend… He Sparkles

I woke up the next day in my bed, still in my dress without my shoes. I was a little confused about what happened then figured I must have dozed off on the ride home. Then a thought hit me like a tidal wave… _Where did Jonathan go? Is he still downstairs? Oh my_. So I got outta bed, pulled my hair up into a pony tail and slipped my feet into some slippers before walking downstairs.

The sound of the TV and smells coming from the kitchen told me that he had stayed. I was only creeped out for a moment before deciding to walk into the kitchen. He was in there, hard at work making pancakes and eggs with bacon. He looked like he really knew what he was doing, before I turned to see on the TV screen Jasper's face talking to him.

"OK, now crack two eggs and put them in the pan where you just put butter," the Jasper head said.

"Like this," Jonathan replied and held the pan to a camera just above the TV.

"Yes, that's perfect," Jasper's head said. And I cleared my throat. Jonathan turned around and smiled at me and the Jasper head greeted me, "Hello, Leah."

"Ugh, hi Jasper, how are you? And what's going on in here?"

Jonathan laughed, "OK, I'll admit, I haven't cooked human food in so long… Jasper was helping me make something that wouldn't kill you."

"And that?" I gestured to the TV; atop the TV there was a camera facing the stove and Jonathan and next to it an antenna to transmit and receive Jasper's transmission. "You know you could've just ordered out."

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to make it personal," he smiled.

Just then Alice's face was next to Jasper's in the TV and she was talking completely frustrated at me, "Leah, he just wanted to do something nice for you… give the boy some credit. Now from there just serve and enjoy… we'll get out of your way now." And with those last words the TV screen went blank.

Jonathan turned around and handed me a plate with a fork. "Would you like orange juice or apple juice?"

"Orange, please."

I turned and walked to sit at the table in the dining room. Seconds later, Jonathan joined me and set the orange juice down in front of my plate. We were quiet for a moment and he broke the silence first.

"You fell asleep in the car and you looked so adorable, I just decided to let you slumber and dropped you off in bed," he said. "I was going to leave, but then Alice called and told me to stay so I could make you breakfast. It's creepy how she sees things."

He finished his thought and I spoke next, "I'm glad you did… stay. I like having you around. I just hope you weren't too bored." I said with a smile and I took another bite of pancakes.

"Oh no, I wasn't," I just took some time and looked at your photo albums, and he gestured to the open albums I had left on the table from the previous weekend after looking for a photo of Jake for the wedding slideshow. "Oh geez, then you were really bored and a really weird guy." I said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, they were there and I didn't want to watch TV, I thought it would be OK," he stumbled through his words and I let him before I burst out laughing.

"It's OK. That's what family albums are for, silly," I said with a huge Cheshire cat grin. "I promise every time someone's over those books are out… everyone knows my most embarrassing moments and my accomplishments from them, ha."

We were silent for a bit and then he spoke. "I had a good time last night and was wondering if you had any plans today? Jake and Renesmee are coming home tomorrow, so we were planning on having a barbecue with everyone one last time before they get back home. Kind of like one last celebration without the newlyweds."

I smiled. "That would be fun. Why, might I ask, without them?"

"Well Emmett and Jasper, along with a little bit of Alice, have predicted them to come home and be a little unbearable for the next few weeks… being all 'we're married and we can touch and feel each other whenever we want'-ish, so we're going to enjoy our last day without all the goo. Interested?"

My smile widened as I said, "Definitely."

Then I hesitated, "Wait? A barbecue, really? I mean vamps don't eat…"

"Yeah, I know, but you wolves do and your human parents do and we've invited them all…" his voice trailed off. "What is it, Leah?" He must've looked into my face and seen panic, cause I know it was there on my face, plain and sure.

"Parents?" I said. "As in, my mom and Billy?" And he nodded.

"That's OK, right?" he said slightly worried.

"Yeah, it's just, you're going to meet my mom today," I said in a huff. "As in, boyfriend meeting the parents kind of thing… that is if you are my boyfriend…" and then I thought for a moment when I looked at his face in shock. "You are my boyfriend, right?" I bit my lip and turned my face. "Ugh, never mind."

"No, no… boyfriend, yes. Meeting the parents, weird," he said and he came over to sit with me and grabbed my hand. "I would be honored to be your boyfriend, but I'm just freaked out about meeting the parents is all." He smiled, "But for you… anything."

I finished my breakfast and told him thank you. He sent me upstairs to shower and get ready for the day while he washed the dishes. I took my time, relishing in the thought that I was so happy. _He made me breakfast and he's downstairs washing dishes… he's so perfect._

After my shower, I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and put my Converse on. It had been the first time in a long time that I wore pants. But I am so happy right now, that I don't think I'll be changing into my other self anytime soon. I walked down the stairs and was greeted by Jonathan putting away the TV that he had moved into the kitchen earlier.

"There," he said placing it back on the stand. "Everything's back where it should be."

I looked at him for a moment and walked over to him. My feet compelled me forward and I hugged him, pulled back and looked into his eyes. I let my hands trace his face; across his eyes, over his nose and graze his lips. I went to move to kiss him, but he pulled back.

"Leah, I can't," he said and I stood there dejectedly. He pulled my face up to look at him in the eyes.

"Oh," I said in a small voice. "OK." And I tried to pull away from his embrace, but he held me firmly.

"I can't because, I don't want to hurt you," he said plainly. "Alice warned me that our venom can be potentially hazardous to you all and I couldn't take the chance of ever hurting you. Not until I know, for a fact, that I can control myself. Losing you, well, it would be devastating."

I breathed in deeply and released it before I could speak again. "That makes sense… I'm glad that's the reason and there's nothing else…"

"Nope," he interrupted me. "Nothing at all. You're perfect." He smiled at me and I back at him.

"So now, it's time for you to meet my mother…" _Joy_.

We arrived at the Cullen's house only minutes later (thanks to him being a psycho behind the wheel, also helping me decide that he's no longer allowed to drive) and everyone was already there.

Colin was grilling some burgers and the Cullens were playing catch in the backyard. Everyone seemed relaxed and seemingly getting along. Seth came over and gave me a hug, then a high-five to Jonathan, "Hey sis. What up, man? Glad to see you two could make it, we're gonna play some wicked baseball in a bit… wolves vs vamps. You in Leah?" Then he looked down at my attire. "That's not very wolf friendly. Guess you're out. You can be ref."

Brady brought me a burger and some fries, "Carlisle makes some awesome fries. Eat up, Flea-uh." And he ran off to join in the game.

"You playin'?" I turned to Jonathan.

"Of course, it's the great American pastime," and he gave me a hug and ran off to the outfield.

They played for a while and three innings later, the sun broke through the clouds and the field lit up. Everyone stopped the game and the wolves all ran into the trees. I turned to look and see Edward and Jonathan in mid-tussle for the ball. When the boys came back through the trees they were all human and Seth yelled first.

"Hey! That's not fair, they sparkle!" everyone laughed. "It's blinding and a complete unfair advantage!"

I laughed as everyone else did.

"What, afraid of a little heavier competition, kid?" Emmett said as he walked over to Seth. The sparkles given off from his body danced along Seth's skin as he stood thinking a moment.

"Not at all… bring it on vamp," and the wolves retreated to shape shift again.

Just then I heard someone clear their throat behind me and Billy rolled up with my mom pushing him from behind. "Hey mom!" I said and walked over to give her a hug.

She pointed out to the field and I shook my head, "Yeah, that's vampires for you. So how are you two?"

She still seemed mystified by the skin of the vampires, but turned to say, "Good. We got hungry so we came over to get some food and say 'hi'."

I reached down and gave Billy a hug. He whispered in my ear, "Hello, Leah." And I pulled back giving him a smile.

"Well here's the food," I motioned to the already cooked burgers and fries. "And drinks are in that ice chest. Just get what you want and then sit and enjoy the game. The vampires are up by two."

We sat in silence as the game continued, by the fifth inning, the wolves were beating the vampires by six and the vampires cried out for the mercy rule, so the game ended.

Everyone came in from the outfield and Seth ran up to mom and Billy to give them both hugs. "Hey guys! Glad y'all could make it. Now you can meet Leah's boyfriend."

Just then all eyes were on me as my mom turned and said, "Boyfriend? When were you planning on telling me this, Leah?"

"Ugh, right now," I said. "It just happened really this morning…" I broke off with her stare.

"Well, where is this boyfriend?" she said with a bit of attitude. Jonathan came up behind me and put his arm around my waste while extending his hand to my mother.

"Hi, my name is Jonathan," he said coolly as she took his hand in hers. Her mouth dropped open.

"But Leah," she said. "He sparkles. A man shouldn't sparkle."

And everyone began laughing. _At least she doesn't hate him, right?_ And I turned to Edward who shook his head in agreement. _Good. Cause I like him a lot, despite if he sparkles_. And he smiled.

Author's Note: REVIEW! 


	11. Workin' it Out

**Chapter 11 – Workin' It Out**

"Who woulda thought vampires were into Dance Dance Revolution and Mario Kart," I said as we all hung out in the Cullen's' living room playing video games. "I mean, there really isn't a challenge for you guys with the photographic memories and all."

"Ahh, yes," Alice said. "I do have quite the problem losing," she said sarcastically. "I just can't help but see the future, and my future has a big fat trophy in my hands!"

"My turn!" she turned and ran off to DDR against her brother. "I love this game cause I always win. Edward can't read a machines mind!" she said with a huge grin.

I laughed and sat at the dining room table with Esme, Carlisle and Bella. We talked about how everything's been going on with Jonathan now becoming part of the family, and possibly what it means for him and I to be dating, then the conversation turned serious.

"Carlisle, I haven't gotten any specifics from Jacob or Sam yet, but I wanted to ask you something about a werewolf and a vampire dating…" I looked down at my hands. "I mean, physically, would there ever be a possibility for _us_ to be together?"

Everyone was silent for a bit and then Carlisle spoke.

"I had a feeling this would come up sometime. It's only natural when two people feel strongly or look at each other like you do…" I stopped him mid-sentence.

"Wait, what?" I was naturally confused by this statement. "What do you mean feel strongly and the way we look at each other? There's nothing more than two people who are starting to date…"

Then everyone turned and looked at me; Bella spoke first. "Well, Leah," she said hesitantly. "You guys have a certain chemistry and it's undeniable the connection that's felt between the two of you. Even Jasper says that he can feel some energy between you guys; he said it's just like Jacob and Nessie in their early years…"

And then she stopped. I bit my lip and furrowed my brow.

"But that would mean that I… and he…" I didn't, couldn't, finish the sentence.

"It is suggestive to say that you may have possibly imprinted on him, yes," Carlisle finished my thought. "I've talked with Sam and he thinks that there's a possibility that you just could not tell that you imprinted because the female gene in you affects you differently than if you were a male turning into a werewolf."

He stopped for a moment and I started thinking. _Well, maybe he's right. I mean, there has got to be some other explanation for the way sparks fly between us and I feel safe, but then Sam also said that I would never be able to imprint because I could not bear children. But… _my thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle.

"I have to ask you something, Leah, before I continue with any possibilities that may be," he stopped and waited for confirmation that I had heard him, so I nodded my head 'yes'. "When was the last time you shape shifted?"

I bit my lip and scrunched my eyebrows in concentration, trying to think of the last time I had transformed into my other self. It took a while but then I finally found the answer I was looking for.

"The day of the bachelor party," I said. "But what does that…"

"That was the day you met Jonathan, right?" Carlisle asked and I nodded 'yes'. "Then if my assumptions are correct, you probably won't be able to change again. Leah," he said with affirmation. "I think you imprinted on Jonathan and are now growing older, well, your body is changing in order to have his children."

My mouth fell open aghast. "But that can't be possible…" I said trailing off.

"So if this assumption is correct, you will be able to be physical with him as he is your mate, but the drawback would be you'll probably never be able to change again," Carlisle finished matter of factly.

Esme put her hand on my shoulder and Bella sat with her mouth open conveying about the same face as I.

"There's only one way to be sure," I stood up and walked out the backdoor. _If this is true, then so be it._

I walked all the way out into the woods, feeling eyes on my back the entire time. Once I reached the edge of the woods I began stripping my clothes and folding them carefully so after I changed I would be able to dress again and go back into the house.

I stood there naked with my arms crossed scared of the possibility that I would never be able to run with the pack again, or feel the air flowing in my hair, or even make it to Canada on a whim and then come back after I was done shopping. Those things would become obsolete; I would become a baby making factory of little half-breeds like Renesmee.

So then I gave in and thought of my father's death to provoke the change that would possibly never come.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I needed to update one last time for the week to officially catch up with all the updates that I had missed during my internet hiatus. Is Leah done transforming for the rest of her life, or will she always be stuck without getting physical with her mate? Is Jonathan her true mate? Only time can tell… Until next update! Love it or hate it… just **REVIEW** IT!


	12. The Straw That Breaks

**Chapter 12 – The Straw That Breaks**

I stood there in the forest for a few minutes; unchanged. I thought of everything that's ever made me mad, but the tremble never came. I was just a human standing there naked, closing my eyes repeatedly and flashing her worst moments through her head: the first time I changed into a werewolf, the time Sam dumped me for Emily and my father's death. But the tremble never came.

After five minutes of fighting with myself and my memories, I sank to the forest floor and cried. _How could this be happening? I finally came to the point where I was happiest with my change. I can't be in love… with a vampire! There's just no way. What happens now? I can't become a werewolf, I lose everything. My status as a beta, my friends and family; who am I now?_

And so I cried for hours; never even attempted to get dressed. I just sat there until the sun began to set over the horizon. I looked over at my pile of clothes and down at myself. Nothing seemed to be changing physically, but then, would I be able to tell? I had been in the same physical shape for over ten years, would I now all of a sudden be physically changing to accommodate for the years I hadn't been able to change?

I got up and dressed myself slowly; taking my time and looking over my body with new eyes, trying to spot any changes but nothing seemed to stand out. Once I was dressed, I sat on the forest floor until it started to get dark, ashamed that I was wrong and not wanting to face the inevitable.

_I can't be unchanging; maybe this was just a fluke. I have been unnaturally happy _lately… my thought trailed off and Edward answered my thoughts.

"That's so true," he said. "But it's not a bad thing." He came and sat down next to me.

We were silent for a while and then he spoke up.

"Leah," he began. "No one is going to think less of you, especially Jacob." My thoughts were mirrored in his speech. "In fact, I think everyone is finally happy that you found someone. Someone that cares for you in a way that a counterpart should."

I looked at him, and spoke, "I know that, but I don't know who I am anymore without my wolf self. That was like an escape for me, being able to change and run away. Now what? Am I supposed to make babies for the rest of my life and never have the ability to feel the wind in my hair, the speed of my feet…" _Get away for hours at a time and no one worry about me. _"Am I just a baby-making machine now?"

He smiled at me, "No, Leah, you're more than that. You always will be. Everyone in that house right there respects you and loves you unconditionally, no matter if you can change or never will again. You're special. But, if you don't mind me asking, what changed? I mean, you hated being a wolf for so long and now, you hate that you're just human again; why is that?"

I sat there, looking at my feet and then moving to look up at the sky before I answered his question.

"It took me a long time, a very long time to come into myself being a wolf, but I felt in the past couple of years after Charlie and my mom broke up and she married Billy, that I finally could love myself for who I was… a freak, if you will," I finished and we were both quiet before I continued on. "But now, now it's just a part of me. Changing into a wolf is a part of me. Running around in my form I feel a sense of freedom, a sense of strength that now I don't have. I want it back because I felt power. Now I'm just a human. I'll never have that power again."

"That's not true, Leah," he said. "You'll always have power, but now you'll just have a different type. Regardless if you stay with Jonathan or not, you'll always have power; people will always respect you and love you. That's power in itself."

He finished and I looked at him.

"Edward," I said. "Why are you so nice to me, lately? I mean, I've never been anything short of a bitch to you and these last few weeks you've been nothing but supportive and nice to me. Why?"

"Well," he said and then paused a few seconds seemingly gathering his thoughts. "I don't want to sound like a creep, but I feel like I know you better than anyone else because I can hear your thoughts. I feel like I intrude enough into your mind that I can't help but want to help. You're loyal and you love with all your heart; I respect you. Even if we hate each other tomorrow, I know tonight that I can honestly say that I love you, Leah. You're special and I think that somehow I feel a sense of brotherhood with you. You're a sister-figure and I like it. That's why. I see you as my sister."

When he finished I just nodded my head and put my hand in his. "Thanks, Edward. I needed a good conversation like this. Bella is lucky to have you."

He laughed, "I think it's just cause I've had 90 years to finally become the man that I needed to be; and with that, I must get going, especially since Jonathan is waiting in the bushes for me to leave so he can talk to you."

Then Jonathan walked out from behind another tree and smiled, "Hey guys. Sorry for eavesdropping. Leah, can we talk?"

I nodded at him and Edward squeezed my hand, released it and got up to leave without making a sound. "Later, Leah."

"Bye, Edward."

When Edward had gone, Jonathan came to sit in his place and looked up at the stars. We were quiet for a while and then he finally spoke.

"I was worried about you, when you hadn't come back, so Edward said he'd walk out here to see where you went," Jonathan said. "I'm glad you're OK."

I nodded my head, "Yeah… sure… OK."

Five minutes later, I turned to look at him and his face looked saddened.

"Leah… I'm sorry," he said without turning to look back at me. "I didn't think coming here would cause this much of a hassle, and I want nothing to do with causing you pain. If anything, I want to cause you the complete opposite," he then turned and his amber eyes stared at me with such intensity. "From the moment I saw you, I wanted nothing short of getting to know you. I felt a connection with you that I hadn't felt in a long time."

I turned my head to the side, probing him with my eyes to go on.

He sighed and then began a story that would change our relationship entirely.

"The night that I was changed was the best and worst night of my life," he said. "I was out with my girlfriend at the time and we were enjoying a night of celebration; it was our three year anniversary. We had been out everywhere that night and I wanted to finish up the night at the docks outside of town; it was there I was going to propose to her and ask her to spend the rest of her life with me. But it was a question that would never come. We got there and walked out onto an abandoned pier, the entire time my hand was clutched around the ring and I was running through various scenarios of the question," he finished that thought and bit his lip in concentration, before he continued.

"I was down on one knee and she was beginning to breathe hysterically, when a heavy gust of wind blew by me and she was no longer standing in front of me. I remember turning and screaming her name; I screamed for at least two or three minutes and ran up and down the pier. I heard cackling coming from the car and turned to see a woman with the most extraordinary physique and the reddest eyes that glowed. On the ground in front of her was Annabelle's body," he choked up and breathed deeply before he continued. "After that I don't remember much except for the woman telling me that it was only going to hurt for a little while and it would be over soon. By the time my three days were up, Annabelle was gone as was the woman with the red eyes and I could sense everything around me."

He stopped for a moment and during his speech I must have caught my breath, so I released it.

"I went home and my sister was worried," he said. "I had grabbed her and was so close to just taking her life when I heard her say my name with such frailty, I couldn't do it. She accepted me with no questions asked; and I didn't take a life, until three years into it and my sister crossed my path while I was hunting… I'll never forgive myself; I killed her and there's nothing that can change that."

We were quiet for a long time. I breathed in deeply and heavily trying to gain some perspective on the situation. He and I were a lot alike; we both hated who we were and tried to go against it and we both killed the one person who believed in us. At that moment, I understood why he was in my life. We were meant to help each other; love each other; and cherish one another to make up for those lost relationships.

I looked over at him, put my hand on his face and turned him to look at me.

"Jonathan," I said, my voice only slightly shaking. "I'm so sorry, but you have to forgive yourself. I understand that now."

He looked me in my eyes and said, "How?"

I thought a moment and answered the only way I knew how, "By loving each other; filling that hole and hopefully mending our broken pieces."

And with that he kissed me. He pulled me close to him and I tasted the venom pooling in his mouth, but I didn't pull away. I pressed myself closer, tasting every area of his mouth with my tongue. We rolled around on the ground and he pushed himself atop of me and pulled my neck towards him to angle his mouth to open mine wider. I ran my hands up his back and tugged his hair, feeling the tingling sensation throughout my body and finally pulled back and looked into his eyes.

His eyes were smiling back at me; his face filled with contentment. He laid a few more kisses lightly on my mouth, my cheeks and my forehead; then he pulled me up into his lap and held me close to him. I fell asleep in his arms, not even caring if the venom poisoned me and I never woke up again.

For once in my life, I was completely and utterly happy.

**Author's Note:** Here's update number one for the week. I think there may be three, depending how fast my beta can work! Even if you love it, or hate it, just **REVIEW** it!


	13. Aunt Flo

**Chapter 13 – Aunt Flo**

I woke up the next morning with the taste of venom lingering in my mouth. I rolled over and Jonathan was staring at the ceiling, "Sleep well?"

"Mmhmm," I replied and put my hand on his chest and he covered my hand in his.

"Hungry?" he asked, and at that moment my stomach rumbled, so I nodded 'yes'.

"OK, I'll make you something," and he got up at went to the kitchen, only after leaving a kiss lingering on my head.

I stayed lying in bed, hearing him move about the kitchen and smiling to myself. _So this is what love and having someone to care about you is like? Hmm, I like it._ I finally pushed myself out of bed and went to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and began a self examination. I tilted my head from side to side; turned my body side to side; and then something caught my eye. Something that could not be possible overnight. I looked closer and surely it was there. I had a curve in my side, something that created hips; hips that I never had before. My legs also looked more feminine and not as muscular as they had the previous day. _What's happening to me?_ Jonathan walked into the restroom at that moment and stood behind me. I screamed.

I turned, just to be sure, and there I was looking up into his face. No longer was his face square with mine, he was now a good six inches taller than me.

"But… but, you are immortal?" I said sputtering the words out. "You, you can't… grow."

He shook his head 'no' and then I realized he was touching me, but his touch wasn't freezing to me anymore, it was only slightly cool to the touch.

"This… this couldn't happen overnight, right?" I said to him, and he shrugged.

"I… I don't know, Leah," he said. "I've never been in this situation."

At that moment I felt the bile rising in my throat, so I pushed him out the door, locked it and threw up in the toilet. I sat down on the floor, shaking and thinking_. Once I finally became OK with changing and becoming a werewolf, I start changing back to being a human?_ I thought hysterically. _How is that fair? What is that about? What do I do now? And my least favorite thought… What will Jake and my pack think? Will they abandon me?_

Jonathan knocked lightly on the door, "Are you OK in there, Leah? You're scaring me."

I took a few seconds to collect my thoughts and replied, "I'll be out in a little bit."

I heard him walk away from the door and started to collect myself off the floor. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and washed my hands. _I have to talk to Carlisle. Soon_. I thought to myself. _He'll know what's going on._

I decided to see Carlisle right after breakfast, barring no more side effects. I started to leave the bathroom, but then had the urge to pee, so I sat down on the toilet. I began to relieve myself and doing my business. I got up to flush the toilet and then looked down, red filled the toilet and I screamed. Seconds later, Jonathan burst through the bathroom door to see me sitting on the floor gasping and crying while pointing at the toilet.

He didn't need me to speak to know what just happened. To know that I'm menstruating. To know that I'm no longer a 'lady wolf'. To know that I was becoming human and the change was happening rather quickly, accelerated if you will. To know that I was losing a part of myself.

He reacted a lot quicker than I did by flushing the offending fluids down the toilet and standing up to go to the kitchen to call one of the girls to bring me some supplies. It was then that we heard the doorbell ring. I walked out as Jonathan was opening the door to reveal Alice and Rosalie holding bags of what seemed like feminine products.

"We're here to help," Rosalie said as she and Alice walked in.

"How… how did you know?" I questioned, and Alice began to explain.

"Early this morning I had a vision of you coming over in a panic," she said. "At first I was freaking out because I never get visions of you, I mean, you're a wolf, right? But then Carlisle came into my room and I asked him… he said that you would begin changing as soon as you recognized what was happening, as soon as you made the conscious decision to be with your mate. So a few minutes later, I saw you'd be needing help with, umm, your period and so I brought you everything since I didn't know what you used."

She finished with a huff and held out the bags to me. I took them and she said, "The pharmacist recommended the Always Overnight with Wings for your first period; she said it was the best!"

And with that, she and Rosalie joined Jonathan in the kitchen. I stood there with the pads and tampons in my hands dazed and confused; _what happens now?_

**Author's Note**: Hey guys, sorry this is so late! I've been so busy getting ready for the holiday festivities, or not, in this economy a girl's gotta get a job. So Leah's changing and life's about to get a whole lot more complicated, poor girl. What do you think's gonna happen next? Is she going to stay with Jonathan or is that going to have to change? And more importantly, what's the pack going to think? Love it or hate it, just **REVIEW** it! Happy Valentines/Happy SAD Day! :)


	14. Vampire Food

**Chapter 14 – Vampire Food**

After putting a pad on and washing my hands, I sat down on the toilet and cleared my head of all my thoughts. If I continued, my thought process would have led me to say some things that I really never would want anyone to hear.

There was a ruckus downstairs and I could hear Jacob's voice travel up the stairs. Instead of perking up at the sound, I huddled further down into the bathtub and covered myself in a towel. Maybe they'll think I snuck out the window if I'm quiet enough. A soft knock sounded at the door, followed by the voice I longed to hear in my crisis.

"Hey, Lee-lee, it's me," Jacob said. "Let me in. I just want to talk."

I was tempted to shout go away and then stick my tongue out, but instead I sat up in the bathtub, still covered in the towel and said, "Come in."

He opened the door, came in and closed the door behind him. Although I couldn't see him, I could feel his pressure in the room and his footsteps as he came over to sit on the toilet. He reached up and removed the towel from my head and smiled at me. His smile reached to his eyes and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey there, sweet girl, why are you hiding?" he said and smiled.

I turned my face away and tears in my voice clogged my throat as I tried to speak, "Because, Jacob, I'm… I'm… becoming human!" I finished with a screech before I started wailing.

Swiftly, he picked me up from the bathtub and held me close to him, whispering words of comfort in my ear and patting my back. "Leah, it's going to be OK, so what if you're becoming human, again? Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

I stopped crying and sniffled a few times, then looked into his eyes, "Yeah, but… but… I didn't think…that… it it… would be like this. I… I just wanted to … to have kids and and not lose my wolf self."

"But Leah," he said cupping my face in his hands, "this is something every girl dreams of, even you. And you can't honestly tell me that you weren't hoping that it wouldn't happen. I could hear it every time you phased. Sure it was in the back of your mind, but it was still there nonetheless. Please, Leah, be happy for yourself, just this once… I'm happy for you."

"But… I don't want to have a half-breeeeeeed," I said before he could continue. Sure I was whining, but I hadn't been hormonal in so long, my period was definitely getting to me.

He busted up laughing and I slapped him. For once though, it hurt me. It hadn't hurt me slapping him in a long time. So I screamed.

"OWW! WHAT THE HELL JACOB BLACK?!?!" I jumped out of his arms and opened the door running down the stairs. In the living room, everyone was staring at me as I screeched hysterically.

"SETH! SLAP JACOB FOR ME!!" He looked at me like I was crazy, so I clenched my jaw and growled at him. "Dooo it. Now."

He got up, looked apologetically at Jacob and slapped his face. "Sorry, man, she scared me."

Everyone around me was beginning to snicker so I turned and looked at them. "What? What is it?"

It was Rosalie who spoke up first. "I was just mentioning how good you are beginning to smell."

"What?!" I looked at her confused.

"Well, you no longer smell like a dog… you smell like, well, like food," she said matter of factly. Jasper, who I guess must have arrived with the rest of the leeches while I was having my breakdown in the bathroom, plugged his nose and stopped breathing.

"Sorry, Leah," Alice said. "Jasper's having a hard time with your delectable scent taunting him."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, finally getting the meaning of what they were saying, "Wait a second," I paused. "You mean to say that I smell good? And Jasper, well you all, want to eat me?"

I turned my back to them all and said, "Well that's just great, now I'm vampire food. Woo."

**Author's Note:** Sorry the chapter's so short. It was super super long and so my beta and I decided to cut it and make it into the next three chapters. If too much happens in one chapter, Leah's gonna give away all her secrets. Love it or hate it, just **REVIEW** it!


	15. Letting Loose with the Girls

**Chapter 15 – Letting Loose with the Girls**

That evening Jacob called an emergency council meeting with the elders to discuss my predicament and my choices if I continued on the path I was heading. Until the evening though, I was free to roam about town and do a little shopping with Alice and Rosalie.

Bella headed home with the spawn and her dad to "feed" themselves. Jasper and Emmett headed out to go hunting. I don't know why Edward and Bella can't just say, hunt. It's so much easier than pretending they're still human. But whatever.

"So Leah, don't forget to pack extra pads and tampons, you never know how long you'll be gone from the house," Alice said. "We don't want to have to stop at the store again; it's so embarrassing buying those things. I'm so glad I'm not human."

She turned around and walked out the door. Rosalie stepped up next to me and put her hand on my shoulder, "Ya know, you do smell rather tasty now. But Alice is right, don't forget extras." She patted my shoulder and walked out the door.

I stood in the doorway gob smacked, were vampires really giving me advice on my period? This is a weird weird weird situation. Seth walked up behind me and handed me a few of the boxes.

"I saw these were open, here," he handed me the boxes. "Take what you need and I'll put them back in the bathroom."

I glared at him.

"Oh come on, Leah, you're never going to be able to hide it anyway with the leeches and with us around, super smell and all, so you might as well suck it up and take it," Seth said. And he did have a point. "Besides, I kind of like being able to take care of you now. I feel like a brother who can finally take care of his sister."

He said this with slight tears coming to his eyes. I grabbed the boxes and stuffed a few of the offensive objects in my bag before tossing the boxes back.

"Thanks, little brother," I said and patted him on the head. "Love ya too." And I walked out the door.

Rose was already behind the wheel of her BMW and the passenger seat was open and waiting for me. I ran over and sat myself in the seat and told her to drive.

The drive was long and quiet. We drove to Seattle to do some shopping. It was as long a drive it would have been if I were driving, but still, two hours in the car and I was ready to stretch my legs. Sitting in the car though I realized that Rosalie and Alice were starting change in smell to me also. They weren't as repulsive as they had been before and now I actually wanted to get close and smell them.

Rosalie smelled like pineapples and syrup; a very sweet mixture. Alice on the other hand smelled like lilies and sea salt; a sweet smell mixed with rugged, but not a bad mix. I sat drinking in their scents and wondering how I ever thought they smelled terrible, even as a werewolf I should have been able to realize that they didn't stink and that their natural aroma was rather nice. I shouldn't have been repulsed by pineapples and lilies. But then again, I was dealing with my natural enemies then, and now they were my natural predators. Of course they would smell different.

I turned to look at Alice and she must have seen something in my eyes.

"What is it Leah? What's wrong?" she said.

I shook my head, trying to free myself of the thoughts, but couldn't before the words escaped my lips. "You aren't taking me to Seattle to eat me are you?" I said in a rush of words.

She laughed and Rosalie joined in. "No, silly, if we wanted to eat you, we wouldn't have gone through all this trouble. Trust me… I woulda just salted you up right in the living room and gone at it." She smiled and then tapped Rosalie on the shoulder. "Park here. We'll walk."

They started to get out of the car and I laughed. They're so unpredictable when they talk, beyond ridiculous sometimes.

We walked down the boulevard toward the mall, taking in the sights. I hardly get out of Forks, and now that I'm human, I have to take in everything and everything's a new experience. It's like being reborn again, regardless if I'm 29 years old.

Then I stopped suddenly, thinking.

"Alice, what month is it?" just to be sure I was wrong.

"It's April darling, why?" she said.

"Umm, well, I'm turning 30 next month. The 12th to be sure."

"You mean to tell me I only have two weeks to plan your birthday party? It's going to be your big three-oh. What were you thinking?" she said practically shrieking at me. "I have to get started."

Alice ran off and we wouldn't see her for the rest of the day, until Rosalie and I were back at the car.

"You know, you shouldn't have said anything," Rosalie said. "Now she's going to torture you to death."

"That bad, huh?"

"Oh, yes. Terrible."

I nodded my head in understanding and started walking forward. "As long as there are no moon bounces and pom poms I'll be OK."

We walked around for five hours to many stores and Rose had several bags. I had only two and I was ready to call it a night.

"Hey Rose, you mind stopping at the food court for something tasty?"

"Why stop there? I have you right here," she said with a wink and a flash of her fabulous smile.

"Ha ha, you're so funny. Seriously though, I'm pooped."

"OK. Let's get you something to eat."

We started making our way to the food court and I sat down at a table.

"I'm so tired," I said and Rosalie sat down next to me.

"You do look rather tired, maybe we should head back now," she said. "We can get your food to go; I'll even allow you to eat in the car."

I nodded in agreement and she went to go get me something. She brought me back a Wendy's bag with a burger and fries. I took the drink from her hand and started gulping it down like no tomorrow.

"Geez, Leah, you're thirsty," Rosalie said. "I'll get you another drink and we can head back."

I got up from the table and started heading back to the car since Rosalie could catch up in no time and I didn't want to pass out in the middle of the food court. I was leaning against the car when Alice arrived.

"Leah!" she said exasperatedly. "I saw your future. For the first time, ever. You have a council meeting tonight, but after that… Jonathan's going to take you for a date. I have to get you something to wear."

She reached for me and I held up my hands.

"Ugh, no. You can go. I wear a size 10. I'm tiiiiired. Rosalie will take me home. You can run right?"

She nodded her head yes, "Is everything OK, Leah?"

"Yeah. I'm just really tired all of a sudden. Sorry Alice," I said. "Really, I am."

"It's OK; I'll meet you all at home. Rose will be here in a few moments," she said. "Put these in the car for me. Love you!"

She ran off then as Rosalie walked around the corner. "I got two!" She held up two sodas. For a few moments I had forgotten I was parched, seeing the drinks, I remembered.

"This must be like what it feels like to be a vampire," I said with a laugh. "I'm parched."

"Oh, constantly," she said with a smirk.

**Author's Note**: Up next. The Council Meeting. Dun dun dunnnn! What will the elders decide to do with Leah? Will Leah continue to be with Jonathan and stay human, or will she turn back to being a wolf? Stay tuned! Love it or hate it, just **REVIEW** it!


	16. The Council Meeting

**Author's Note: **FINALLY!!! I can post this!!! I've had to wait all weekend… Next time you're out of commission , warn me in advance… k, thx, bye. :) Enjoy guys!

**Chapter 16 – The Council Meeting**

My thirst didn't calm down the entire day. I felt parched most of the day. I went through an entire 24 pack of water and had six or seven teas at dinner. I called Carlisle up to ask him what his thoughts were and he thinks it's because my body is producing liquids, such as "Aunt Flo", that it hadn't been producing in a long time.

Not that I minded. Rosalie kept making fun of me. With my increased thirst came an increased amount of trips to the restroom and by the end of the day I was becoming a pro at changing the tampons and getting in and out quickly.

About six o'clock, Jake came to pick me up. Since I couldn't phase anymore (trust me I tried), I would have to be driven to the council meeting and any other meetings that I'd have to attend from now on. Or so it seemed.

"Hey Leah, let's go! We're gonna be late," Jake yelled from the stairs. I looked at Rose and finished off the bottle of water I had in my hand.

"See ya later, girl," I said and ran down the stairs. "Hey Jake, what's up? I'm ready, let's go."

We got in the car and he drove us in silence. For a wedding present the Cullens had purchased Renesmee and Jake a Ferrari coupe. It's comfortable, but it's not as Jake as the Rabbit.

"Hey, Leah, you know what I was thinking," Jake said while shifting gears. "I think I'm going to give you the Rabbit, that way you can get around town since phasing isn't an option anymore. What do you think?"

"But you love that thing," I said, and I really meant that 'thing' cause the Rabbit wasn't so much a car as it was some kind of half-breed cross between a car and a collection of other objects.

"Yeah, I know, but I also love you and want you to be able to get around," he said with a smile. "Plus, my beta needs a way to get around while her body's freaking out."

I smiled. "Thanks, Jake. 'Preciate it."

"No problem."

We arrived on the beach and the bonfire was already in full swing. All the packs were gathered around and the elders already sat at their places in the head of the circle. Jake immediately went to the food and I followed him, wanting a hot dog. We got our food and sat down in our places in the circle.

This was the first council meeting that Sam was considered part of the elders, since he quit phasing a few months back. Old Quil, Billy and my mom sat on either side of Sam.

"Thank you all for showing up as we have something extremely important to discuss this evening," Sam said. "My wife, Emily, will be taking notes so when the council is completely done making their decision there will be a record."

Everyone around the circle shifted in their seats and looked at each other.

"This is something our people have never seen," Old Quil said. "A female werewolf was unnatural and never seen before Leah was born. But having werewolf blood on both sides of her family, she was accepted into the pack with no questions asked. By heritage and by blood, Leah belongs more than some of you all do. She is to be respected regardless of what's happening to her.

"Furthermore, we are here to discuss what her future is to be in relation to not only the pack, but her supposed imprint," he said. "Are we all clear?"

Everyone around the circle nodded their heads in agreement and I just sat there with my mouth wide open, shocked that they were not only going to discuss my life but my love life as well. How is this possible?

"Sorry to interrupt," I said before Old Quil could continue. "But we're discussing my love life tonight, also? What's that have to do with anything?"

"Leah," my mother spoke up. "You will have a time to speak, but now is not that time. Please, relax and let us discuss."

"But…" and she cut me off with her glare. I closed my mouth and breathed out through my nose. "Fine," I said through gritted teeth and crossed my arms.

"Understanding that this is unusual circumstance is important for the further discussion of Leah's future involvement," Old Quil said. "This isn't like Sam, where he outgrew phasing and has become now a part of the elder council, so this is not an option for Leah. Leah has been thrust out of phasing and no one knows whether or not it's for good, or if she'll be able to phase once having a family. The circumstances are not normal, therefore we need to come to a solution that is both keeping Leah in the know and keeping Leah quiet.

"The secrets of our people are timeless and keeping our secrets quiet are important for the future packs," he said. "If Leah is unable to phase, then perhaps she is unable to keep the secret as the Alpha had so decreed her when she was phasing."

"Wait a second," I interrupted. "You think I'm going to go run my mouth off and tell everyone that our people are freaks and we run around as werewolves just because Jacob can't tell me to shut my mouth anymore… trust me that's NOT going to happen."

"If I may," Jacob continued on the same thought. "I don't think Leah is a flight risk for telling the secret. I think she's actually one of the few that can be trusted to keep her mouth shut for years and years after everyone quits phasing. She's completely dependable."

Everyone in the circle was silent for a few moments.

"Does everyone here agree that Leah can be trusted to keep the secrets of our people?" Old Quil asked the group, and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "OK, then. Banishment is not necessary."

"Banishment?!" I screeched. "You were going to send me away if I told? That's just preposterous."

"Leah, listen…" my mom interjected.

"No mom, you listen," I said. "I am more than capable of keeping secrets, trust me I've kept many many secrets from all of you, but still banishment seems overly-harsh, don't you think?"

"True," Old Quil said. "Which is why I'm glad everyone agreed that you can be trusted. Now," he paused. "The next order of business… your imprint. Since we've never dealt with the situation of having a female werewolf in the pack, we've never known if imprinting would affect you as it did the males. However, through close observation by Dr. Cullen and the elders, we have come to the conclusion that imprinting has been the cause of your transforming back into a human.

"However, we still find a few questions unanswered. If we are to believe you have imprinted and this is causing your body to change, we do not know if your children will carry the werewolf gene. As this is one of the main uses of imprinting – to mate and pass on the gene – it is essential that we know if you are still viable to pass on the gene to your children. And if you are not able to, then we need to see if this is truly your imprint," he finished.

"Wait?" I said confused. "So you're saying that if I'm not able to pass on the werewolf gene, that this vampire may not be my imprint, but at the same time, he's a vampire, so wouldn't he be passing on his genes as well?"

Old Quil nodded.

"I was just about to get to that, Leah," he said. "We are thinking along the same lines. This is good. If this vampire is your imprint, then one of two things could happen. One, you would not be able to conceive children without both of the genes being passed down. This is different from Jacob and Renesmee as she is half and half, so predominately both she and Jacob have enough humanity in both of them to make a more normal child.

"But the vampire you have imprinted on is a full vampire and therefore holds no humanity within him, so there would be no telling what type of children you would produce with him. Or two, you would not be able to conceive at all and are just unable to phase for the rest of your life or at least while the vampire is still around."

We were all silent for a while before I spoke.

"So those are my only options? But what about the fact that I'm not even sure if I love him?"

"That is actually not a problem," Jake said. "You do. I can tell. Whenever you are around him, you are at ease. He adores you. Everything you do, he loves it. I honestly believe he's your imprint."

"So does that mean, if I stay here and he stays here, that I'll never be a werewolf, be able to phase ever again?"

"Well," Old Quil interjected. "That… is something that we remain to have to see. If you are able to conceive a child and see it through full term, then maybe we can see what phasing you can do afterwards."

I just sat there, biting my lip and nodded my head in agreement as there was nothing else I could do.

"The last thing we must discuss is Leah's involvement in the pack," he turned to Jake. "Jacob, this is your call. Do you wish Leah to stay involved with the pack as your beta or do you wish to instate a new beta?"

All eyes turned to Jake and I just looked at my shoes. "It's up to you, Jake," I said. "It won't hurt my feelings if you decide no."

"My only concern is her inability to communicate with us while we are in form," he said. "Other than that, I would like to keep Leah as my beta. She is an amazing person and I love having her by my side."

I smiled.

"Well, there are legends that speak of older, like Sam who are not phasing anymore, able to hear the thoughts of the wolves and communicate through thoughts as the wolves are in form. Meaning, if the legends are true, Leah would be able to communicate through her thoughts to you all while you all are phased.

"However, we were unable to test that since you and Sam split into separate packs years back and when Sam stopped phasing there were none left in his pack to test this theory," Old Quil said. "If you'd like, you could phase and test this theory."

Jake was up in an instant and went to the trees. Moments later, I heard his voice in the back of my head. It was faint at first, but once I began focusing on the voice and the point of origin in the back of my mind. I made out his thoughts. He was thinking _testing testing one two three_, over and over again. So I thought and focused my response to him, _Jake I think it works. Can you hear me?_

Seconds later Jake emerged from the trees.

"Yes, Leah, I can."

I jumped up and hugged him. "At first there was a lot of static, but once I focused I could direct your thoughts to the forefront of my mind and then direct my thoughts to yours… it's so much cooler than if I was phased."

"Well, I guess this answers all of our concerns," Old Quil said. "The one thing I want to stress to you all before we end this meeting is the intense mingling we're doing with the vampires goes against everything our people have stood for centuries. Please, be cautious, Leah, in regards to your relationship with this vampire. We would not need any surprises. Our people are protecting them because they are your imprints, but don't let the council regret this decision in the future."

I nodded my head 'yes' and Jake grabbed my hand to squeeze it.

"Oh and Leah," Old Quil said. "If anything out of the ordinary starts to happen and you are worried, don't hesitate to see Dr. Cullen about it. He has yet to do our people wrong."

I nodded again. Old Quil turned to Sam and Sam spoke.

"I declare this council meeting finished. All things discussed here this evening are binding. Forever."

Everyone got up to disperse then. Jacob walked me to the garage behind his house.

"Here," he said handing me a set of keys. "Take care of her."

I smiled. "Thanks Jake. I will."

I got in my new car and breathed in deeply. It smelled faintly of Jake and even fainter of tobacco, but it smelled mostly like my car and that is exactly what I needed.

**Author's Note**: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope it wasn't too confusing. There's a lot of information that I wanted to present to you guys as options. Love it or hate it, just **REVIEW** it!


	17. Having Cake and Eating It, Too

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for being patient with me and then for all your wonderful input. I hope this chapter satisfies what you all wanted. Please, enjoy.

**Chapter 17 – Having Cake and Eating It, Too**

I drove around for a while, working out in my head what just happened. How could the council decide that I'm still worthy to serve as beta, when I can only do so much? It hurt me inside that I could never be able to phase again, but then my heart was telling me that I would be successfully in a relationship with a man who loved me and cared about me.

I was conflicted beyond measure. On one hand I was sublimely happy, but on the other, I was confused and unsure of what the future meant. I wanted to have a family. I wanted a home to call my own, but would I really be able to handle never being a part of the pack again?

Eventually I ran out of highway and ended up at the edge of the forest clearing. I got out of my car and began wandering into the forest. I came upon a clearing, a meadow of sorts, and walked to the middle. Looking around, the meadow became more familiar. The shape of the trees and the way the shadows filtered through the them reminded me of the battle to save Bella's life and her demon spawn, Renesmee. The battle that never really was a battle, just a big scare. Filthy Volturi scum.

I laid down in the middle of the clearing and looked up at the sky. I watched the clouds pass over the stars at an alarming speed. In the clearing, I couldn't really feel the wind kick up, so it was something different to me. Typically, before my transformation began, I could feel the wind on my skin. Every particle of the wind would dance on my skin, but now, I couldn't tell anything different from the way the wind felt now.

I closed my eyes and began to drift off when I heard a rustling in the trees. I turned my head and saw a pale figure emerge. At first I couldn't make out who it was, but as the figure grew closer, I made out the shape of Jonathan. He walked up to me at a slow, human pace taking his time as he approached. When he finally reached me, he laid down next to me and put his hand in mine.

We laid there under the stars for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying each other's company. The more he was around me, the more I began to realize how much I really loved him and how much I really enjoyed his company. When I'm around him, I feel completely at ease and comfortable... it's something that I want in a relationship.

He broke the silence first.

"So, how was the meeting?" he turned his full gaze on mine and his eyes penetrated into mine.

"It went... well, I think," I said and bit my lip. "We came to a conclusion or two... I can still be the beta and I can still hear the pack even though I'm changing. The only thing I hate is the fact that I'm unable to be a wolf anymore and that now I'm just considered for making babies. I mean, that's not a bad thing... it's everything I've ever wanted, but I just feel like... I finally came into my own as a wolf and now, I have to go back to being human? It seems so... unfair."

He turned on his side and faced me full-on. "You know what, Leah," he began. "I think you worry about too much that should be just taken in stride." He ran his fingers through my hair and pushed it behind my ear, letting his hand rest on the back of my neck. "I think you're amazing and I think that no matter what you choose, I'll always care about you. But with that said... I would be honored if you would be my wife and the love of my life. A wolf or not."

My mouth dropped open and went slack for a moment, "But, I thought that we were just going to see where this went, and now you're talking marriage?"

"I know, you're stunned and you don't know what to say, but I know that I love you and that every time I'm around you my heart skips a beat,well, what would be the equivalent of my heart if I had one," he reached for my hands and pulled them into his chest. "I don't see life without you anymore. I just want to be with you. When I'm away from you, I feel like part of me is missing and when I'm with you, that part is complete... nothing's missing and I just, I've never felt this way ever."

I blinked and sat there for a moment in silence. Did I want to give my future to this man and see what happened with him, or did I want to take a chance and see what life would be like without him? That empty feeling though, sounded so familiar to me, because I felt that way, too. When he wasn't with me, I felt empty and void of all feeling. Something that I didn't want to ever feel for the rest of my life.

I laid back down and thought for a few more minutes before I spoke.

"If we're going to do this, if we're going to do us, I'm going to need a guarantee... I can't give up my everything, my life as it is for some vampire who plans on leaving me..." I was interrupted then.

"What if I give you your guarantee on account that I'm a man in love with the greatest woman alive and would do anything for her to return the same feeling," he finished.

"Anything?" I said.

"Anything," he agreed.

I bit my lip and thought before I spoke. "Well, there is one thing I want, I want a small wedding with only those important to us in attendance, and then I want to wait and have children when we're both ready. I want to do this traditionally, not rushed or on anyone else's terms. Do you agree?"

"So does that mean you're saying 'yes'?" he said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm the one asking the question, you can't answer my question with a question, silly," I said defiantly.

"I agree, only if you're saying 'yes'," he said with a laugh at my flushed appearance.

"Fine, yes, yes, yes... are you happy now?" I turned to face him with my arms crossed.

He leaned over me and kissed me gently on my lips, "But of course," he said kissing me lightly on the lips again. "Completely," kiss. "Totally," kiss. "Emphatically," kiss. "And ecstatically happy."

He pulled his face back from mine. "So, we're really gonna do this?"

He nodded, "Yep, you're gonna be Mrs. Cullen as soon as you know it."

"Cullen, huh?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm adopted, remember?" he smiled bigger at me.

"Oh yeah... that..." I giggled and reached to kiss him again.

Later that night, we were all sitting around the Cullen's living room. Jake and Renesmee were the only ones absent as they were off hunting. We decided that breaking the news would be better than waiting and holding it in. Unfortunately, for a moment I forgot about the psychic vampire...

"OH MY GOD! I can't BELIEVE it!" Alice jumped up and down... "I only have a couple weeks, are you kidding?! Well, at least it's going to be a smaller affair, but honestly, Leah, you couldn't give me another week?"

She started pacing the living room and everyone was looking at me and waiting patiently for the situation to be explained. _I know you already know Edward, thanks for letting me break the news_, and he bowed his head slightly so only I could recognize the movement.

"I think daisies are more the Leah-esque type flower, I'll order a bunch of different colors so that way all the girls could choose the color of their gowns to match," Alice mumbled to herself and Esme looked at me with eyebrows furrowed. "And Emmett could be the... and Rosalie could do that... Of course Carlisle has to..."

"Umm... Alice, do you mind?" I said and she stopped her pacing and mumbling.

"Oh yes, of course, you should let everyone in on the news," and she said down next to Jasper on the couch as he put his arm around her. "Proceed," she waved her hand at me.

"Well, as some of you probably guessed already, I have fallen for Jonathan and tonight we discussed getting married," I said calmly and rationally. "It only seems appropriate that with a situation, an occurrence, a life as we, umm..."

"Leah agreed to marry me," Jonathan interrupted me and finished my thought. I turned to glare at him as Esme, Bella and Rosalie screeched with excitement.

"Oh my God, Leah!" Rosalie said as she came over to me and picked me up. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Ugh, thanks, could you put me down, Rose?" and she smiled a coy smile and placed me gently back on my feet. "Thanks."

"Yes, we are getting married, in two weeks, a small ceremony with only our closest family and friends," I turned to Alice. "Daisies will be perfect, Alice."

And she squealed and ran up the stairs. "Thanks, Leah! You won't be disappointed."

Jonathan squeezed my hand and I turned to look him in the face. I was going to be married to a vampire, in two weeks. And then having his children. I am in love with a vampire. How much more Bella-esque can I get?

**Author's Note**: Love it or hate it, just **REVIEW** it! Thanks!


	18. This is the life Who's on top?

**Author's Note:** Hey all, I want to take this time to apologize for not updating. I was out of town and then had to deal with something that I don't think any person should. So I'm going to take the time right now to make sure that all of you understand that suicide should never be your problem solver. If you or any of your friends are dealing with something that you think suicide is your only way out... Know that someone loves you and cares about you. Talk to someone, anyone. And think before you act. It's harder on those who love you than you think.

Anyways... the last time we left Leah, she was going to get married in two weeks to Jonathan. Alice was beginning preparations. Now enjoy the update.

**Chapter 18 – This is the Life; Who's on Top?**

"This week has been insane! Really, Alice, it's a small ceremony and I don't need all of this," I said as I looked around the entire room covered in flowers, pearl beading, lace and other wedding type essentials that Alice saw fit to purchase.

Not only was the wedding preparatory stuff crushed in the living room of the Cullen mansion, but the wedding gifts had begun to arrive and already taking up the left over space.

"I mean, look around here!" as I said this, Jacob came running down the stairs and tripped on several of the stacked gifts near the edge of the stairs. "See! That pile almost killed Jake!"

Alice laughed like bells and I smiled. "Oh silly girl," she said as she began to glue pearls on the centerpieces she was making. "This is what it's like to be loved by everyone."

I rolled my eyes and Jake smiled at me. "Love, is it?" he said as he laughed. "Then I officially hate you, Leah. You and Jonathan are getting nothing from me. Not uh, I don't want to add to this massacre. How many trees had to die to wrap all these gifts?"

"Jacob, just because you don't understand what it's like to be loved does not mean you should take it out on Leah. Besides... they love her and Jonathan because they're normal. It just means these people have good taste, is all," Alice retorted.

"What's that say about Nessie, then? She is your niece after all," he said as he glared with a twinkle in his eye.

She drew in her breath and looked around the room. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response, you dog."

He laughed out loud and spoke, "Touche! But.. I really came down here to tell you I'm going to head out to the store... and ask if you need anything?"

"No. I got everything I need," Alice replied.

"I don't, but can I come with," I said. "I need to get out of this house!"

"Sure... come on."

We got in the new fast car and I felt weird. "Hey Jake," I said softly. "Mind if we take the Rabbit, like old times?"

He laughed. "Oh Leah, a car doesn't change things."

"I know... but I like my new, your old, car better... this is just far too flashy and I want to be as far away from flashy as possible, even if it's just for a few hours," I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Yeah, I get it, let's go," and he got up out of the car and I followed suit.

We sat in the Rabbit and I immediately relaxed into the seat. "Now this is what I'm talking about."

He laughed and began to pull out of the driveway. We were quiet for a good ten minutes in the car, just listening to the radio and the hum of the engine work. It's so easy to be with Jake. He doesn't expect anything and I don't expect anything from him. We have a very easy-going friendship. I love that about us.

"So Alice is taking free reign to the new level, there doesn't seem to be anything 'small' or 'quaint' about what's going on in that house," he said breaking the silence.

"You noticed, did you?" I smiled. "She loves it though, so what can I do. And she's kept to the number of guests so I'm OK with whatever else she wants to throw at me."

It was true. I've approved a lot of things that I never thought I would have, from a big fluffy dress that cost more than three house payments to the flowers that were no longer daisies but lilies because Alice thought that the daisies crashed with the decor. But it's all in good fun, I think. Last night I had to promise Jonathan that I was happy, but inside I'm actually getting really worried. I feel like the wedding is becoming bigger than 'us'. But I couldn't tell him that, it would break his heart.

We pulled up to the grocery store and Jake turned off the car before putting up the sunshades on the dash.

"I told Jonathan that I would make sure you get some food that you like, he and Jasper will prepare it for the wedding, so we're here to sample meats and other treats," he said.

"Wait what?!" I shrieked. "You tricked me!"

He smiled and I hit him. "I trusted you to take me away from the wedding preparations and here you are, conspiring with the devil!"

"Sorry, she paid me in Rollos."

"You are such a Rollo-whore," I said and stormed out of the vehicle.

"If it's any consolation, this is the only thing we have to do for the wedding today, then we can do whatever you want," he said as he tried to catch up to me. He was trailing behind me and then I whipped around to face him.

"OK, here's the deal, I'll go in there and taste all the crap you want me to and I'll pick and choose what I want, but you have to do something with me and you can't tell anyone until after it's done, promise now or we get back in that car and drive away," I said with a sly smile.

He nodded warily and said, "Yes, OK."

"OK, good," I said and turned around walking again. "After this we're going sky-diving."

I stopped when I noticed he wasn't with me and I turned to see him mouth hanging open. "What? Jake? Are you OK?"

"Oh man, Alice is so going to tell on us."

I grinned evilly. "Precisely."

"Oh you are so bad," he said as he followed me into the store.

We tried all types of meats, cheeses and dips. Eventually we decided that we'd have chicken au gratin. It was definitely the best tasting, but not the least expensive. If it's really the only thing I get to do, then I wanted to choose something that would be absolutely tasty.

Afterwards, Jake and I began to head to the tiny Forks airport center. It wasn't really a commercial airport, but I'd heard they have sky-diving and that's exactly what I wanted to do today. As Jake was driving over to the airport, he began asking me if this is really what I wanted to do. My stomach had begun to tighten, but I didn't see myself giving up so easily.

"Yeah, Jake, for once in my life... and I think now more than ever because of the risk... I want to try something and do something absolutely reckless with the consequences being severe, it makes it even better," I smiled to myself. It was exactly what I needed. "I just want to feel... alive, for a moment again. Like I use to when I could phase; you understand that, right?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Good, and thanks for doing this with me."

"I wouldn't and couldn't be anywhere else."

We arrived outside the airport, but we weren't able to enter. There was a line of cars at the entrance, blocking the only way in or out. Outside the cars stood the Cullens, Alice in the middle shaking her head and pointing all-knowingly at her head.

I sighed and looked at Jake before we got out of the car, sullen faces included. I held my hands up like I was being arrested and Jake followed suit with a low giggle.

"You found us out," I smiled brightly. "I'm giving myself up. Jake is innocent it wasn't his idea... I held him at gunpoint and he tried to fight me for it but he failed. Even though he's a werewolf, he's really not that strong."

I finished with sarcasm and I could hear Edward and Jonathan laughing. Edward was probably listening to what I was thinking more than what I was saying. _I knew I shouldn't have told Jake until we were within RANGE of the airport... stupid, stupid, stupid._ And Edward's smile grew.

"Did you really think you were going to get away with this, Leah? I mean, honestly... what were you thinking? If you die then who is going to walk down the aisle?" Alice said with disinterest and laughter on her tongue. "I mean, seriously, come on... I work soooo hard and this is how you repay me!?"

"Oh please, Alice," Emmett said. "Let's get this party started."

And just like that, the Cullens joined Jake and I on our attempt at freedom. Rosalie smiled at her husband and then turned to me.

"You didn't really think we'd try to stop you... Alice swears that this is your way of celebrating your wedding, so we're just here to help," she smiled. "Besides... I haven't jumped out of a plane in nearly three years, I was due for some action."

"Oh babe," Emmett said, grabbing Rosalie around the waist and swinging her into him. "I think I can think of much better ways to get that action."

"Oh geez, Emmett, I can have that anytime; it's nothing special," she smiled evilly and laughed. Everyone stood with shocked expressions on their faces before joining in the laughter.

We all headed into the airport and Jonathan finally caught up to me.

"Hey hon', I swear, it's like I never get to see you,"he said as he came up behind me to put his arm on my shoulder. Although I could tell his body temperature was way cooler than mine, his touch sent warm tingles down my spine. And when he kissed me on my forehead, I swear that the deepest, hottest fires began to burn in my... well, loins.

"I know, Alice has been on my case 24/7 and when it's not wedding preparations, I'm just so exhausted I don't want to do anything else," I pouted. "Sorry I've been neglecting you. You know that I love you, lots and bunches. I swear that I'll never just forget you exist."

He smiled at me and his eyes sparkled. "Oh I know that, but right now, you're here in my arms and I have security that you're not going anywhere... at least for the moment."

"Oh I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon," I grinned.

"So how is the wedding prep coming along?" he asked, honestly interested in what the plans were.

"Good. Of course, Alice is sticking to the guest limit... but that's about the only thing she's sticking to. Everything else she's gone extremely overboard on; I swear if she orders anymore things, you all won't be able to move around the first floor at all."

"I'm sure it wouldn't get that bad, I mean, without the first floor Alice wouldn't have anywhere to plan, so she'd have to cancel the wedding and we all know how she won't do that," he laughed as he caught the look on Alice's face.

"Excuse me, sir, but just for your information you will not be canceling any wedding that I am in charge of, at least not without my OK," she said and stalked off into the loading deck.

We were loaded onto the end of an airplane, all the Cullens and I packed in the bench seats in the back, then I started to get nervous. "Uh, guys, I don't think I can do this."

"Oh come on, Lee-lee, it ain't gonna be that bad," Jasper said. "Just think of landing into a huge cushion and not dying... it works for me."

"Shut up, Jasper! You're not facing imminent death if you fall and break something," I said and everyone laughed.

"Silly girl," Jonathan said and pulled me into his chest. "I love you and I won't let anything happen to you."

The plane took off and we were in the air in no time. I could barely hear the Cullens discussing amongst themselves over the hum of the plane and wind blowing. After about ten minutes, the captain announced that we were about to be over the landing zone and we should prepare to jump. Jonathan double-checked, and then triple-check, and started to check again before I stopped him...

"My parachute is fine, sweetheart," I said looking at him. "Besides, you'll be there to catch me if I fall anyway!"

"So right you are."

"OK, so Jasper and I will go first," Alice said as she jumped out the back of the plane. "See you downtown!"

Emmet and Rosalie followed them shortly after, with Bella and Edward on their heels.

I turned to look at Esme and Carlisle, but they were just sitting down, "You two aren't going to jump?"

"No, dear," Esme said. "We just came along to watch and make sure that the pilot meets you guys at the end of the way. We'll see you on the ground in twenty."

"OK."

I stood at the edge of the back and I turned to look in Jonathan's face. "Let's do this."

I grabbed his hand and we jumped to out into the wind. I felt the wind in my hair and it was flowing all around me. We floated in the air for a long time just relaxing and spinning around. Jonathan pulled me close to him and we kissed in midair. It was the most thrilling kiss and event of my life. I felt the sparks that I always felt, but they were stronger and more pronounced than they had ever been.

I hugged him around his neck and screamed, "I love you!"

I heard him reply, "Me too! Get ready to pull out your parachute."

I noticed we were already getting ready to land, but we were a few miles off course. "Umm, hon'," I screamed. "We're landing right there in the park... this can't be good."

I saw below us a group of people pointing as I pulled the chord and the parachute was released. I jerked upward for a bit, but then began to fall slowly to the ground. I looked over and Jonathan was falling a lot faster to the ground than I was and he was heading for a group of females that were laying on blankets, totally unsuspecting.

"Jonathan!" I screamed. "Look out!"

He turned just in time to brace himself and the girl he landed on. I touched my feet to the ground and started running toward him. I released my parachute and walked over to him.

"It's totally OK," the girl he had fallen on and was now helping up said. "It's great to run into you again, even if it is like this."

"Yeah, I want to apologize Crystie," he spoke. "Couldn't control where I was landing."

I walked up and I noticed that Jonathan was getting nervous and twitchy... like he did when he saw me the first time. "How've you been, superman?" Crystie spoke and touched his arm. "I've been missing you like crazy. Anything new?"

"No, umm... not really," Jonathan replied.

I walked up to him and was about to touch his other shoulder, when Crystie pulled him to her and kissed him. "Good... then you'll pick me up at 8!"

My jaw dropped and I cleared my throat, "Jon?"

**Author's Note:** Who's the girl and what's she doing macking on Leah's man? What's going to happen now? Boo, bad girls! Love it, or hate it, just **REVIEW** it!


	19. You've Got to be Kidding Me!

**Author's Note:** Imagine the Wicked Witch theme playing... that's how I started this chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 19 – You've Got to be Kidding Me, Right?**

"Leah!" Jonathan turned suddenly as if he were surprised to see me standing there. "This is, umm, this is..."

Crystie held out her hand and I glared at her not moving to meet her hand. She dropped it and said, "Hi, I'm Crystie."

"Yeah, I got that," I said harshly. "I was just... I mean, Jon never said..."

After taking a few moments to recognize the scene before him, Jonathan came out of his reverie and looked at me as if trying to explain with his eyes that he was sorry. What I didn't understand was what he had to be sorry about... I cocked my head to the side and asked him with my eyes to explain.

Before he answered my look, he turned to Crystie and said, "Crystie, this is my fiancée, Leah." I smiled a strained smile at her and gently put my hand on his arm.

I had never felt so protective of a guy, except back in the day when Bella was all over Jake and Jake couldn't get his head straight about her, but that was beside the point. Right now, standing here in the situation, I began to understand how girls in those movies got so catty about their men. They didn't want some other home-wrecking female to ruin what they had.

The home-wrecker held her hand out, again, and I dismissed it before saying, "And you are...?" I had to move the conversation along since Jonathan didn't seem to be doing that for himself, besides I had to get the girl's story before I decided to jump her right there in the park in front of everyone.

"I'm an old... friend of Jonathan's. Back when he use to live with his sister," she finished. She then turned to him, "You look the same, like you haven't aged a day. I miss you though, home hasn't been the same since you left."

I sat there, retracting my claws and wondering if there was anything more to their friendship. And she didn't know about his transformation, I wonder if she knew would she still be standing here.

"Yeah, she and I go back, before... everything," he said solemnly. I put my hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture and smiled at the girl.

"It's nice to meet you, especially a friend of Jon's before he moved here," I said and turned to Jon. "I forget that you have a whole life before you came to Forks."

"We should catch up, though, I miss my man," she said and I turned to her.

"I'm sure he'd like that, you two probably have a lot to talk about," I said. I realized then that Jonathan hadn't been saying much and I turned to him. "Jon? Honey, are you OK?"

He turned to me and before he could speak, Alice ran up to us and pulled me away from Jonathan. "Leah, we have to talk."

"Ow, Alice, you're hurting me," I said trying to get her to release my arm. "Can't it wait?"

"No, no it can't," she turned to Jonathan and the girl. "Excuse us, please. Bridal emergency."

I was hurried away quickly out of sight and earshot of the couple. We stopped when we reached the rest of the Cullens.

"We have something to tell you," Alice started. "We now know why Jonathan's here. Why he's wanting to be with you... it's hard to explain. Carlisle?"

I turned to Carlisle and he breathed in sharply before speaking. "Leah, Jonathan hasn't been completely honest with us all."

I cocked my head and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, before I get you all confused, I have to tell you that Jonathan does love you and not to think he doesn't, but he hasn't told us the whole truth," he began. "Honestly, I think he came here at first to exploit me and my family for what we are."

"Why? I mean, he's one, too, so why would he do that?" I interrupted. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, that's where his lies come into play," he continued level-headed. "Back where he comes from, he is part of an organization of vampires and vampire slayers whose sole mission is to expose vampires for who they are. Kind of like my father and I were before I was changed."

"Why? Why would he come here and try to out you guys? I mean, you don't harm...and he's.." my thought trailed off.

"That's the thing," he picked up where I left off. "He's not interested in keeping the secret because he despises everything he's become and he blames any vampire that he comes across. It's deeply rooted in the fact that him becoming a vampire ultimately led to the death of his sister. The only person he cared about... that is until he met you."

"I don't understand, Carlisle."

"Well, usually by now, the vampire that the group sends out to eliminate or expose the coven that they have on a list, has done just that, but they hadn't heard from Jonathan in a couple of weeks and were getting worried," Carlisle took a break. "Which is why they sent Crystie in and Alice just saw it happening. If he doesn't decide to expose us, or eliminate us, she's going to do just that."

"You said usually, as in he hasn't, why?"

"Well I think he came with the idea that he would come in, befriend us and then expose us, but that changed when he met you, because you imprinted on each other, so it became a little more complicated," Carlisle stated. "The pack also complicated things because of our attachment to one another. He was in love with you and scared for his life also."

"What I don't understand is why keep up the charade then," I said. "The whole wedding thing is just a fluke, right?"

It was Edward this time that spoke, "Actually no."

I turned to him and urged him with my thoughts to go on. _Please, Edward, help me understand._

"He was hoping that once you two were married that you would be wiling to help him expose us and move back to his hometown as a part of the group," Edward stated plainly.

"But he's got to know that I'll never leave the pack," I said. "I mean, he knows that they are a part of me."

"He thought that through also, at least, from what I can speculate," Edward started. "He's been really good with blocking his thoughts, but I think he was thinking that if you were married that he could convince the pack to go with you. He was going to use the whole sworn enemies thing to his advantage. Little does he know, you guys can't leave either considering you would leave the tribe unprotected."

I took in everything that they were saying and sat down on the floor. Rosalie sat down next to me and pulled my head to rest on her shoulder and I started to tear up but my thoughts stopped me.

"Wait a moment," I said sitting up straight. "You said they sent in that Crystie girl to check on him and make sure that the job gets done, right? Well, is he going to, ya know, go through with it?"

"I'm not sure," Edward said. "He's being really good with blocking his thoughts, it's like he knew us and knew what we had in our coven... our talents and our weaknesses. They prepared him well."

I put my head back on Rosalie's shoulder and she put her arm over mine. _Something big like this happens and now I'm completely defenseless. I can't help anyone or do anything; it sucks being a cruddy human_, I thought. I looked up to see Edward smirking.

"Don't worry, Lee-lee," he said. "We won't let anything happen to you in your defenseless state."

I glared at him and Emmett laughed. "At least, anything that you don't want to," and he lifted his eyebrows twice in succession before he got smacked on the leg by Rose.

"Now is not the time to be making dirty jokes, Emmett," she said and smacked him again.

"Well, I disagree," he said indignantly. "There's always time."

I laughed and she tugged on my hair. "Don't encourage him, Leah."

"Alright kids, we're not done discussing this," Carlisle wrangled us back in. "So now I think the thing to do is to discuss where we're going to go from here."

Carlisle looked over to Edward, and Edward spoke out loud. "We're still clear. They're arguing now about what he has to do and he's refusing."

"OK, there's not that much time," Carlisle began to speed up his speech. "We need to make sure that we don't give away anything that we discussed right here. Leah, you need to make sure that you continue as if nothing happened that way he doesn't get suspicious. Edward, keep a look out on his thoughts in case they betray him. Alice and Rosalie, make sure that you continue to make wedding plans to keep up the illusion. Esme, maybe you can offer to have Crystie stay with us so we can keep and eye on her. And Emmett, Jasper, I need you on re-con. Start finding us a way to handle the situation so that we are kept safe and that we don't have to harm anyone. Leah, let the pack know."

"Don't worry, they've been listening to my thoughts in the back of my mind," I said. "Jake says they're here for you whatever you need."

"Thanks," Carlisle said.

"We're out of time," Edward interrupted. "They're planning on meeting later over 'dinner', we can hold a meeting then."

Everyone nodded and I looked at Jonathan sidling along with Crystie in tow and got a shiver down my spine. How could someone so wonderful be so evil deep down inside? It didn't make any sense.

"Hey guys," he said as they came up. "I figured you all would be here eventually. We landed kinda far back here."

He came up to me and put his arm around me. I smiled up at him. "Yeah, it took them a bit to show up, but they're here now. We're all safe."

He nodded and turned to Crystie, "Crystie, this is my family." He spoke with such assuredness that I began to understand how we didn't know until now that he was trying to off us. _I can't believe I'm thinking of me as an 'us' with the Cullens_. I looked at Edward and he smiled.

_Oh goodness._

Jonathan introduced Crystie to the Cullens and Esme took on her job. "Crystie, would you like to come stay with us? A hotel would be terrible when we have so much room at the house. You're more than welcome."

I thought I detected a bit of hesitation in her face before Jonathan smiled at her in strained encouragement... at least it looked a bit strained.

"Umm.... uh, sure I guess," she said, hesitation clear on her tongue. "Tha-thank you for the invitation."

"Sure," Esme said and she put her arm around Crystie, pulling her towards where Emmett and Rosalie's vehicles were parked. _So much for keeping up the human illusion of having to get a taxi back to the airport... they just run to get their own vehicles. Crazy Cullens_. Edward laughed. I smiled at him.

In the back of my head, I heard Jake's voice telling me the pack was planning on coming over to the strategy meet later. I relayed the thought to Edward silently and he nodded slightly.

Seriously... life's a joke, right? Cause the one guy I'm in love with is now a bad guy. It's got to be a joke. One big, fat cosmic joke. Har har har... I'm just waiting for the punch line now.

**Author's Note**: Love it, or hate it. Just **REVIEW** it!


	20. Making it Right

**Author's Note**: This follows exactly where chapter 19 ended. I thought that I would finish up this thought in two chapters. Just having a momentary off the topic thought, this chapter was written with Miley Cyrus's "The Climb" playing... I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 20 – But I'm a Good Guy**

We got back to the Cullen's home about six and I was in desperate need of sleep. I turned to Rosalie and Alice, "Hey girls, can we do the 'bridal thing' tomorrow morning. I'm in need of sleep."

Catching on to my drift about the 'bridal thing', Alice quickly responded, "Yeah, sure, it's not that much of an emergency as I thought it was." She finished, grabbed Rose's arm and walked off into the kitchen.

I turned started up the stairs and felt Jonathan following close behind. We made it to our room and I walked in. He made to follow me and I turned quickly to him. "Jon, you don't have to come with me, go and hang with Crystie... I'm sure she'd enjoy it."

He looked at me and a question came to his eyes.

"I'm sure, hon', don't worry about me," I said. "I'm just going to lay down and sleep. I'll be up to say goodbye to you before you leave for you friend date. Promise."

He came close to me and kissed me on my forehead. My knees went momentarily weak and I wanted to pull him close to me, take him to bed and lay in a love coma for the next couple hours... but I couldn't. I had to let him go. I had to let him go because he was no longer the guy for me and I had to treat him as such.

He turned to walk out the door and I knew at that moment that things were never going to be the same again. They couldn't be and I couldn't allow him to make them better. I went to lie in the bed and try to shut my thoughts out. But my mind kept betraying me. It kept running through all the good things that Jonathan had for him; all the things I loved about him; and it blocked out all the bad things as if they weren't happening.

Eventually I drifted off into a dreamland, and even my dreams betrayed me. I dreamed about Jonathan and our life together; the children we were never meant to have; the house we were never meant to live in; the vacations we were never going to get to take; and the life that I probably will never find. A happiness that I will probably never get to live.

I woke up an hour or so later with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe that my happiness had been stripped from me so suddenly, as if it never existed. I realized then that the bed felt extra warm and turned over to find Jacob staring back at me.

"Hey Flea-uh," he said with a smile. "Sorry to hear about your psycho vampire boyfriend."

"Yeah, thanks," I said and he reached to pull me closer; I didn't fight it.

"You know he's not the only guy for you, you'll find someone else," he said with such sincerity. "I promise you that. There's another man out there who is just itching to get on the Leah Clearwater express."

I laughed. "Thanks."

"I'm not kidding, Leah," he said turning my head up to look in his eyes. "You'll find someone who is worthy of your love and who isn't just in it for convenience. You're a catch."

I looked into his eyes and I saw something else there. He was hiding something from me. "Jake, what's wrong?" I pulled back to look into his eyes.

"It's Renesmee," he said matter-of-factly. "She's not happy anymore."

"What?! What do you mean?" I sat up and he followed suit.

"We keep fighting, Leah," he said. "And it just keeps getting worse. We've been hiding it from you all, but we can't keep doing this anymore. Why do you think she's not been around so much lately? We're not happy."

"I don't understand, I thought she was it for you," I stated. "You're imprint and all."

"Me too, but the further we get into our relationship, she's not getting any happier and I want to go back to just being her big brother type friend," he said, sadness cloaked his eyes. "I want to be able to just be there for her when she needs me, but, for instance, when we're in bed at night... we were hot and heavy for like a week, then we just hit this patch, a rut, and we can't get out of it."

"All marriages go through things, though, I mean... look at Sam and Emily," I said. "They use to fight for a few months when they were first married, and now everything's fine."

"This isn't like that, this is worse," he said. "Trust me. I can't make her understand why I need you in my life. She doesn't understand that you are my best friend. And she isn't happy that I want to wait to have kids. She blames me for the problems that every couple has... she kicked me out yesterday. But with this new information, I just don't want to tell the family yet."

"She... kicked you out?" I said. "Why?" My jaw dropped unbelieving.

"She thinks it's best we get a divorce and are just friends; she said she's seeing someone now, that she's tired of our life together," he said. I didn't need to hear anymore and I just pulled him close to me as he finally broke down and started crying. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, but I can't help it."

"What do you mean?"

He pulled back from me and looked in my eyes, "I told her that I wanted to be with someone else, too, someone else that I trust and love... someone like you, Leah. Well, not someone like you; You, Leah."

My mouth went slack and fell open. I breathed in a sharp breath and sat there for a moment with my hands resting in my lap trying to take in everything that he just said. I've always felt comfortable with him, that wasn't a bad thing, and we're both werewolves, err, both were werewolves. Maybe, but how?

"I know this is a lot for one day, Leah, but maybe this whole Jonathan disaster is just the thing to tell us that we belong together," he said as he reached for my hand and I let him take it in his own. "I just need something more and I think we both know what that is. We both lost our imprints because they aren't the ones we're supposed to be with. I finally understand that."

I sat there looking as our hands intertwined and rested on the comforter beneath us. I looked up into his eyes and was just about to speak when Edward came through the door. I automatically dropped Jake's hand and turned to face the door.

Edward entered calmly and sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't look mad or sad or anything at all. There was no emotion on his face and he breathed in roughly and released it. He intertwined his own fingers and rested his hands on his lap before he began to speak.

"Renesmee told me what's going on between the two of you, Jake, and I want to say that I'm sorry," he said. I looked at Jake and his surprised expression probably mirrored the expression on my own face. "I never thought, years ago, that this relationship was going to be beneficial to you two because I saw what type of relationship was built from imprinting. I knew that Renesmee was going to be independent and different type of thinker that involved growth beyond measure... something that she couldn't find when she was in a relationship with someone else. I should've said something."

"I'm sorry, Edward," Jake said. "I thought that Nessie was it for me. I thought that imprinting on her was going to bring me happiness, but I felt it tearing me apart when I started to feel something for Leah. Years ago."

"Oh, I know, I tried to ignore the thoughts thinking that imprinting was going to keep you two together regardless of what you were feeling and I'm sorry for not allowing you to follow your heart because I wanted my daughter to be happy," Edward said. "See, I think that's where imprinting makes the mistake... it throws you and attaches you to someone else who could possibly not be the one for you, eventually making you unhappy."

"Yeah, I guess I never saw it that way because Emily and Sam are so happy... I thought that's how all imprinted relationships were supposed to be," Jake said. "I thought that it would develop into that happiness, but I was wrong at making it that way with Nessie. I think I'm just supposed to love her like a best friend for the rest of my life and not be with her romantically."

"I understand," Edward said. "Anyways... you two have my blessing. And I'm sure once this whole Jonathan thing is done with, Alice would be happy to make the wedding for you two instead."

He reached for my hand and squeezed it. "Just make sure you don't let Jonathan in on anything suspicious and I'll be sure to keep you in line."

With that, Edward got up and left the room. I turned to look into Jake's eyes. "So what does that mean for us?"

"I think the question is, what does that mean for you," he said.

At that moment, I thought about him saying that and I remembered what it was like to not be human. Will I become a wolf again, or was this it for me?

**Author's Note: **Love it, or hate it. Just **REVIEW** it!


	21. Super Sleuth Spying

**Author's Note:** Hello all my lovelies. I want to take this opportunity to apologize for not regularly updating and I also want to thank all my new readers who've joined with me over the past few months. I suppose I could tell you what I've been up to… Since graduating college, I began applying for jobs and finally got one in San Fran, so I've been moving around a bit and finally have settled in. Hence the delay.

It's been a while since I've visited Leah's world, so bear with me please. A please please pleeeease leave me some comments/reviews. Without those, this story would not be what it is today.

Always,

Candyappleretto

**Chapter 21 – Super Sleuth Spying**

After Jake left me to my own devices, I laid stretched out in bed and staring at the ceiling counting the tiles. I couldn't believe that I was so close to falling for someone who was going to use me. I thought I had better instincts than that and could tell the bad guys from the good… But maybe since my senses have been all crazy lately, I couldn't keep straight my emotions.

From here on out though, I'm not going to let him run my life. One way or another, Jonathan was going to pay. He was going to pay for humiliating me, for making me turn to girly mush and for falling in love with him. He was going to get what was coming for him. And I know just the vampire to help me.

"ALICE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, even though I knew she could hear the tiniest of whispers… this was an emergency and she needed to sense my urgency.

Under a second she slammed open the door and prowled the entire room with a frantic look. Realizing that we were alone, she settled and turned to me. "What's the big emergency?"

She stared at me prying my eyes for an answer and then her eyes went out of focus as her mind was catching on to my plan. "Oh, Leah, I see what you want and I'm totally down. In fact, I know just the perfect outfit for the occasion."

She turned swiftly out of the room and was back in under a minute with two outfits in each of her hands. "Do you want to be sexy," she said holding up a mini-skirt ensemble, "Or serious," holding up the other pant suit. She focused on the future and without needing my answer threw me the pants. "Get dressed. I'll wait."

When I returned from the bathroom, Alice was sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling. "Leah, Leah, Leah… I can't believe you of all people would come up with this idea. It's shocking. I can't wait!"

We walked downstairs and Edward was smiling.

"Don't you dare say anything, Edward, I'm not crazy… I just need to know the truth," I said to him before he could say anything to the contrary.

"I don't think following him is going to help much," Emmett said as he and Rosalie walked in from the kitchen. "I mean, come on, the guy's gonna know."

I turned to Edward, "You told him!?"

His laughter shook his shoulders before he spoke. "Of course, Leah, I mean come on! You and Alice are DRESSED UP to follow your soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend on his date with a person who wants us dead. That just spells trouble, I have to have a back-up plan."

He finished his sentence matter-of-factly. I turned to Alice and rolled my eyes. "That's why I'm taking Alice, cause she can see anything that's coming. Come on. It's not that big of a deal, besides, we look cute."

I finished and twirled showing off the outfit Alice put together. I was dressed head to toe in black, perfect for spying.

Before anyone else could disagree with Alice and I, I grabbed Alice's hand and went out the front door.

"Come on, Alice, let's get this over with."

We arrived at the mall and I heard Alice sigh. I turned to her with one eyebrow lifted in questioning.

"Well," she said straight out, "If I would've known we were coming her I would've brought your wedding dress to return and brought my credit card for Forever 21 as they just got some killer heels…"

"ALICE!" I growled, cutting off her tangent.

"Well, Leah, that was just rude, I would never interrupt you."

We got out of the car and she scanned the parking lot, finding our target instantly.

The blue Mitzubishi Lancer Evo stood out among all the cars, as it was really one of a kind. I walked over to it, checking constantly over both my shoulders for any sign of the man who broke my heart, but sighed internally when he was nowhere to be found.

Alice popped the lock with no hesitation and started searching the car as I stood guard. Moments later she came up from under the hood and sighed in frustration.

"There's nothing, the car's completely clean," she stated. "I guess we'll have to resort to following him. We need to know what they're planning and how we can stop it from happening. I really think there's still time to bring us to our side but we'll have to persuade him… and fast."

"Well then, let's go," I said and turned on my heel with Alice in tow.

We entered through the main doors and Alice smelled the air. Instantly she picked up his scent and we followed it to Hot Topic. We peered inside the windows and saw him and Crystie toward the back searching a rack of clothes for sale.

Alice scoffed. "The sales rack, really? Come on people…"

I smiled and kicked her shin lightly.

"Well honestly, it's indecent and immoral."

I shook my head and motioned for her to listen. We stood outside the window for a while listening to the two of them talk about the pros and cons of the items in the shop and just when we thought they weren't going to give us anything to go on. Crystie finally got down to business.

"So what are we going to do about the Cullens, Jonathan?" she said the surname with disgust pronounced on her voice. "I mean, honestly, you've let your little charade go on too long, are you sure you'll still be able to go through with the plan?"

She looked up to Jonathan's eyes and the Jonathan I knew was no longer there, replacing him was a completely different person, he was no longer the man I fell in love with. In his place was someone new, someone filled with hate. An all-consuming hate that was completely unexpected.

"Yes. I will. I thought I loved her," hearing him reference me without my name and with such disgust on his voice made me shiver. "But I was wrong. She was just a genetic freak that used her witchcraft to lure me in."

Before I knew it, I was turning the corner of the window and halfway through the door before Alice jumped in and pulled me back. "No, Leah," she hissed in my ear. "You can't. You'll give us away and we won't get anything!" she whispered hurriedly.

I turned and walked a bit away before I turned abruptly to her and faced Alice.

"A GENETIC FREAK!? WITCHCRAFT?! WHO DOES HE…Ugghhhh!!!" I whispered loudly enough to get across the point that I'd rather yell what I was saying but not giving away our position to our betrayer.

"I know, Leah, calm down, you need to calm down and relax."

I breathed in deeply a couple of times, calming my nerves before speaking. "OK. I'll calm down, but that asshole's going down… mark my words. Alice we've got work to do."

"OK, let's go then."

The drive home was silent and the time passed slowly even though Alice was taking her Porsche to racing standards.

When we arrived back at the Cullen mansion it was empty. "They're all out hunting and will return later," Alice stated before I could even question her.

"Alice, do you think I'm making a mistake?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, about him… am I jumping too fast to conclusions? Maybe he's just trying to lead her on to get more information out of her to help us. He couldn't really be bad, right?"

"Unfortunately, Leah, I think that he is completely selling us out… No matter how much it hurts, he's not the one for you. When I see your future, or try and look into the future for you… It's blank."

My brow furrowed as I finally allowed myself to think the thoughts that I wanted to avoid all day and night. "So that means…"

"Either, A, you are going to marry Jake and live a happy life together," she said. "Or, B, you're going to become a wolf again because Jonathan's no longer in your life."

I sat down on the couch in the living room, hardly able to breathe. "But if I, if I… I mean… If I…"

I couldn't finish my thought out loud.

She sat next to me and placed her hand in mine. "It's going to be OK either way. You're going to be alive… that much I'm sure of. We just don't know how much of you is going to be supernatural."

At that moment, I panicked and only thought of one person who could help me. In my mind I called out to the one person who would come at a moment's notice. The only person who would truly ever understand me enough to not judge me or want to fix the situation. The one person who would just be there to listen and to offer advice. I called to him. And minutes later there was a knock on the door. "I believe that's for me."

I got up from the couch, opened the door and he stood in front of me, just as I knew he would.

"I came as fast as I heard," he said out of breath.

"Hello Sam," I greeted him.

**Author's Note:** Again, I want to apologize for my long absence. I hope to get back into a regular updating schedule. This story is something I enjoy doing and have missed it so. As always…

Love it or hate it, just **REVIEW** it!


End file.
